Fighting To Be What We Were
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: Someone from Stefan's past catches up to him and it's anything but pretty. Injected with a strange substance, Stefan starts to feel different. He becomes angry, emotional and unstable and...human? Damon races to keep Stefan safe from the mysterious newcomer but he's got bigger problems. Like how Stefan thinks ending his own life would be better. Episode tag 03x13 AU. Rated T 4later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well my plan to write one story at a time was shot all to hell. Lol oh well. So I was watching the Vampire Diaries and the episode always makes me mad. Seriously? Damon ya know how to rip my heart out **Sniffles** Anyway, I don't believe him. The emotion behind that one word, when Klaus was burning Stefan's arm and Damon said 'Stop'! It was so desperate. Anyway, sorry for a long AN. This follows nothing after the episode.

Episode Tag- 03x13 Bringing Out The Dead- Goes AU.

Will Be Multi Chapter!

Rated T for later chapters, brotherly feels, lots of angst cuz these two drive me crazy and need to show more brotherly feels T.T

* * *

Night was drawn and darkness took, settling in to pitch black, save for the moon that illuminated light throughout the quiet woods. It's glow casted down peering out past the bare trees shinning towards the waiting ground. It bounced off the limbs lighting a way forward. The air was nice and cool with a soft wind that made the limbs shake from it's passing.

Stefan kept his head down as he trailed after his brother, Damon, who, walked ahead of him in slow strides. His shoulders were drawn up in silent tension and Stefan didn't have to see his face to know Damon's mind was an endless train of thoughts.

"Damon." Stefan called his brothers name in a soft whisper knowing he could hear him either way.

He wanted to ask so many questions. No matter how hard he tried to make Damon see that letting him go was the only option Damon pushed and kept pushing. He came after Stefan relentlessly, even after he killed the woman his brother seemed to take a liking to. Stefan had thought after killing her that Damon would retaliate, get angry and finally consider that maybe saving him was to much of a bother and just kill him instead. Yet, Damon surprised him and tried that much harder until they had him chained to a chair and trying to get him to flip his humanity on. Even then, Damon broke the chains holding him in place so they could go have a day out in the town. Damon's own way of getting the old Stefan back because despite what Stefan has done Damon knew just what to do to get Stefan feeling again.

Stefan did feel. In a way he always did even after Klaus forced him to turn it off. The feelings he had for Elena changed for that time but how he felt about Damon never did. His brother was the one person he still cared for and would save in an instant. Even if he came off cold hearted and told Damon he didn't care about him. Stefan would always care.

Damon slowed his steps but didn't turn around to face Stefan. "What?"

Stefan sighed. "Thanks. For saving me from Klaus." He wanted Damon to know just how much he appreciated it because Stefan meant it, every word. "You didn't have to but you did."

Stefan was now walking along Damon's side and his brother's head turned in his direction. Something of disbelief passed in Damon's sapphire orbs but then he smirked and said, "Shut up." His tone turned serious when he stated next, "You don't get to thank me until I've paid you back for all those times you saved me, Stefan."

Stefan smiled sadly then looked down. He felt a pain prickle his undead heart. He knows deep down Damon probably cared but, "You could have left me there," Damon didn't do it for him and he knew it way before Damon said anything.

Damon stopped. His gaze was somewhere far away, not saying a word and Stefan didn't know if he was even listening.

"Klaus would have killed me." Stefan stated matter of fact getting Damon's eyes to finally land on him, brows raised with a look Stefan couldn't contemplate. "You would have had Elena all to yourself."

He could see the gears grinding together in Damon's mind as he watched him closely. Damon's mouth was laid out in a straight line. He was silent for a moment before his phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see Elena's name light up the screen but he chose to ignore it.

Stefan knew what Damon's next words would be, a part of him didn't want to hear it, but he needed to hear them even if the words would string and rip out what part of his heart he had left.

Damon refused to meet his eyes making Stefan bite his lip anxiously. He was ready to hear the words but he would never prepared to hear them, to know how little Damon cared.

"I didn't do it for you." Damon's voice was neutral, calm but very loud to Stefan's ears, as he avoided his little brothers eyes.

Stefan closed his eyes and looked away. When they were human they were best friends, unbreakable, inseparable and their bond was something that couldn't be broken yet one girl, one mistake, had shattered that so called bond and turned them into enemies rather than brothers. Katherine toyed with them, played on their emotions and twisted them how she saw fit and easily made one Salvatore feel hatred for the other. Stefan never blamed Damon for it honestly. They had been compelled to love her and he saw no reason to hate Damon for something he couldn't control. That didn't stop his brother for making the threat of an eternity of misery though because Damon swore that compulsion had nothing to do with how he felt for Katherine. He blamed Stefan for Katherine's capture, for getting them shot, for everything that happened that night.

What really hurt was that Damon was right. Stefan was weak. Their father saw that and put vervain in his drink in order to get to Katherine and it was successful because the took Katherine that night and everything went to hell all because of him.

It was his fault.

He found himself apologizing for it for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I'm sorry Damon."

Damon's expression stayed the same as he glared at Stefan, taking the apology a whole different way. "I love Elena, too Stefan." The look Damon was giving him was cold and unmoving and he turned around leaving Stefan alone in the middle of the woods.

•••The Vampire Diaries•••

Stefan didn't go back to the boarding home. He wasn't so sure he should even call it that seeing how much damage he's done, the trouble he's caused.

So he walked around with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed slightly down. Walking, with no destination in mind but where his feet carried him. He was lost in thought, a voice inside his head remained a constant nuisance as it taunted and threatened to consume him with snide.

 _I didn't do it for you._

Of course Damon didn't do it for him. It was always for Elena. Everything his brother ever did never came from what was right and it didn't come from the heart. At least, not if it didn't involve Elena. Stefan loved her as well and even though his love for her was something that couldn't be severed, when it came down to choosing Elena or Damon, he had no doubt he would save his brother first. Stefan gave up so much just so Damon didn't die from the werewolf bite; his life with Elena, his freedom, his very being. All given up so that Damon would live and the bad thing is? That Stefan would do it again. He would lay everything down, sacrifice himself in the end for Damon because he was his brother. No matter how bad things were or got between them they were once best friends, an unbreakable duo. Brothers.

Stefan continued to walk. He didn't care where he was going. He certainly wasn't going back to the boarding home. Damon would be there and he didn't want to see him for the time being. He was far to hurt by Damon's words. It shouldn't have affected him. After all, he was not completely back to being the same old Stefan. He was still in a fight for his humanity. So how come his hollow heart sounded like it was breaking?

*Snap*

Stefan came to an abrupt stop when he heard a snapping of a tree limb. He looked around the darkened forest, not seeing anything but specs of light from the moon shunning its way in certain parts of the woods. His brows came together in confusion when he saw nothing out of the ordinary but he knew what he heard and something or someone was there with him, lurking somewhere in the darkness, hidden in camouflage of black.

He listened, using his senses as a vampire to hone in on the sounds human ears couldn't pick out, in hopes that he could hear a heartbeat but all that greeted him was weary silence.

"Damon?" He mumbled.

*Snap*

Stefan tensed when he heard it again. It came from somewhere behind him and he didn't have time to turn on his heels when he felt a sharp, prickling pain pierce his neck. He grunted and stumbled as something warm entered his blood stream before turning cold as it flowed through his veins, that were now visibly sticking out of his skin. Pain pulsated throughout his body and he jerked when his limbs tensed automatically. He went into a spasm a moment later, falling to the ground floor. He clenched his teeth as the pain caused every part of his body to stiffen, his neck thrown back, strained.

"Gah..." His hands clutched the grass. He tried to fight past the growing agony.

What the hell was that?

"Stefan Salvatore. I knew I would find you. I've known about you for awhile." A cold, male, voice sounded to his side but he was unable to even move a finger let alone his neck to see who it was.

"That...makes one...of us." He panted. His eyes slammed shut as another wave of pain went through his body.

Stefan was in serious trouble.

The guy laughed and Stefan wasn't sure if it was brought on by amusement as he cried out when the pain went to his head or at Stefan's comment. He tried to control his breathing but it was becoming very difficult.

"I've finally caught you. A hundred and some odd years of searching and here you are. Alone in the woods. Isn't that ironic."

A dark form swarmed Stefan's vision but he still couldn't make him out as the black edges of his vision made his sight useless. He took a shuddering breath. His skin was on fire yet his blood was ice cold and ran through him like icicles. Cold, chilling, sharp but past the fog that had formed in his mind he made out what the guy said and at that moment he really wished he could see the mans face.

"A hundred years...? You're a vampire..." Stefan breathed out. He was slowly losing his grip on consciousness.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't fight the darkness that threatened to consume him no matter how hard he tried to stay awake. The pain was now a small throb, and ache that prickled his skin in a barely noticeable touch but something was wrong. He could feel it but he couldn't comprehend it. His blank mind wouldn't let him and he found himself slowly seeing black as he fell into oblivion. Before he was lost completely, he heard;

"I've come back to kill you, Stefan but it will be an experience you won't forget. A slow, painful experience. Night night Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry this is so short. I've got a killer headache haha but a promise is a promise and I promise a fan of the story that I would update within those next 3 days. True to my word here ya go. **Expect mistakes, grammar, misspellings, etc. Will fix later.**_

* * *

 _Thump...thump...ba bump..._

He wasn't sure where he was at or why his body seemed to float without any support, up into thin air, he stayed a lift. The darkness surrounded him in a cloak of coldness and pitch black as he continued to defy gravity. It was deathly silent save for the small 'thump' that kept piercing his senses, past the black abyss that gripped him, interrupting the quietness of his own unconscious mind but he couldn't make it out. He didn't know what it was that kept in an even sync of continuous 'thumps'. It sounded familiar and when he really listened to its soft hum, its loud drumming, he realized it was the steady rhythm of a heartbeat.

Confusion filled his mind at the never ending sound as it continued to beat naturally.

 _Thump...thump._

Stefan gasped when pain erupted within his chest, an ache that forced out the air in his lungs as it spread throughout his body in a frenzy of tremors. Between moans of displeasure and groans of pain, Stefan realized that the floating filling he felt before was gone and replaced with something soft and supporting. He still saw the darkness around him but it was quickly demolished with a sudden light that grew brighter and brighter until it devoured every ounce of that darkness.

His eyes slowly opened, he noted, being the reason the light evaded the dark. Why were they closed in the first place? Where was he and why did every part of his body ache in pain?

What greeted his half open eyes first, was a familiar material of red. He would know it anywhere considering it was part of the boarding house. It was the old worn couch that residing in the living room and now supported him as he lay on his side sinking into its fabric.

"Stefan?"

The sudden call of his name had his eyes propping completely open and out of instinct he shot upwards, completely forgetting the couch and why he was laying on it, and the pain in doing so. After all, he knew for a fact he hadn't returned home and confusion matched that of his new found panic.

"Damon?" There, in a smooth black shirt and pants, with a glass of hard bourbon in his hands and amusement in his expression, was his brother as he looked at Stefan with calculating eyes.

"Hey, little brother. Want a drink?" Damon offered smoothly, raising the glass in gesture.

Stefan looked around, taking in his surroundings still. He was at the boarding home, there was no doubt but something seemed out of place. "Damon, why am I here? Last I remember I was..."

"Walking in the middle of the woods alone after I left you, which, by the way, isn't such a good idea. Then again, the old Stefan's gone and could care less if the world is ending let alone taking a stroll through a pitch black forest." Damon smirked at the bewilderment in Stefan's wide eyes. "Smart, brother."

Stefan shook his head. He ignored Damon's snide remark and closed his eyes, willing the memories to come floating back to him. The fog in his head was thick and refused to suffice, locking away those memories like a safe deep within the darkest corner of his mind. "I can't remember."

A glass appeared in front of him and he looked up to see Damon standing right in front of him. His arm was extended outward offering Stefan the half filled glass of alcohol, who, took it without protest and downed it's contents. The beverage flowed smoothly down his throat giving him chills as the coolness filled his mouth. He didn't take his eyes off Damon though. His brothers expression was hard and serious.

"Stefan. Listen to me." Using the hand he held the glass in, Damon pointed a finger towards Stefan. "Don't let it consume you. Remember, you're stronger than what's trying to break you."

Stefan tilted his head in confusion as he took in Damon's words, words that were so unlike his brothers usual frame of mind. He gazed into Damon's deep orbs of ocean blue, so deep that they could captivate the gentlest of souls and crush them with that one look. They held so much depth that Stefan sometimes found himself being drowned in Damon's un-nerving stare. Even when his brother was happy it still felt like Damon was trying to reach into ones chest to grip their heart just to squeeze the life out of them. Damon was the perfect image of dominant and threatening, with the pain of one hundred and sixty years of torment following him wherever he went, and he let it show through those same blue orbs that were staring at Stefan now.

Stefan laid the empty glass down on the small table that always stayed by the couch and attempted to stand. It took him several seconds to get his legs to move. They were like jelly, swayed and unsteady as he slowly raised to his feet. He was relieved to know he could stand up straight without falling face first to the floor. "You're not Damon." He stated softly.

Damon stepped forward, his glass still held firmly in his hand. He used his free hand to place it on Stefan's tense shoulder. He smiled halfheartedly, which only added on more confusion to why his brother was acting so odd. "Damon, what-"

"Don't let it consume you." Damon repeated looking deep into Stefan's eyes.

Stefan blinked with uncertainty. What was he suppose to not let consume him? He saw the concern shinning in Damon's unmoving gaze. It was something that he rarely saw come out in his brother and he knew exactly what the scene was. "You're not real. You're just in my head."

Damon smirked. "So what if i'm a figment of your imagination, Stefan. I'm still me and you should listen to your much cooler older brother." He smiled cockily and squeezed Stefan's shoulder but his smirk faded, the smile turned into a straight line and the seriousness was back. "Just this once. Listen to me, Stef. Don't go down that path again. I don't know if I can get you back if you do." There was a haunted look in Damon's eyes as his tone turned soft.

Stefan's brows came together. "What path? Damon I don't-" his sentence was interrupted by a cough that tore its way from his throat. He felt something slick and warm enter his mouth. It's flavor the unmistakable taste of metallic and Stefan coughed harder, his hand automatically going up to his mouth when liquid sprayed covering his lips in a sickening shade of scarlet. His eyes grew when he took his hand out and saw a puddle of blood in the palm of his hand. "What is this?" He looked back at Damon, who's own eyes were the size of a soft ball and swallowed thickly before meeting Stefan's confused eyes with his worried ones.

"I'm sorry Stefan but it's time to wake up."

 _Thump...thump...ba bump..._

Stefan gripped his chest at the phantom pain searing it's way through his insides. He fell to his knees to the floor when the pain threatened to pull him out from under his own two feet. His breathing picked up until it was hard to breath, almost like he was having a full blown heart attack. His vision started to dim out and the light started to turn into black dots. He was losing his hold on the fake reality.

Before he succumbed to unconsciousness, he heard Damon's voice one last time.

"It'll be okay, Stefan. I promise, brother."

Then there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N- I'm back! Sorry guys. Had to take a break from writing and drawing :\ I've been depressed lately an I haven't had the energy, time or inspiration to do much of anything. But don't worry, I finally got to write a new chapter! I am sorry if I am OOC. I will be a little OOC with Damon though,

I am VERY aware that Damon cares for Stefan! That's obvious and guys I respect your reviews, I respect that you take the time to read this but this is my story and if you don't like it I also respect that, just don't read it! Like I have stated this is AU so its going to go my way. Damon cares about Stefan, has shown it on a number of occasions, even more so in the recent seasons but Damon isn't an easy person to begin with. He rarely shows emotion, at least on the earlier seasons so forgive me if I am a little out of character with him! I want to thank those who have read this and whether you like it or not. Keep in mind this is fan and we are not professional lol this is a site where we can express our favorite characters freely and play with them as we please XD For those who enjoy this fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _Special thanks to the reviewers who have reviewed the story! Along with the ones who added it to follow/favs!_

Might be errors, misspellings, etc, will fix when I can!

* * *

When her eyes were shut, her subconscious mind drawn into a peaceful sleep, a warm darkness that pulled her into a dream like state, was when she always saw them.

Her parents, the way they used to be. Back before that dreadful night on the bridge where their car drove into the ice cold water below. Back when they were all happily living their lives in their home. Both her parents would always be up before her in the morning. Her mother would always make breakfast, the sweet aroma would always enter her senses before anything else, pulling her out of sleep. Her father would be fully dressed in his business clothes getting ready to head to work but not before he ate as he looked over his wife's shoulder as if doing so would make the eggs get done faster.

That's how she saw them in the morning once she was dressed in her cheerleading outfit, her long brown locks, none to neatly, in a mess of a bun before going down stairs, ready for another eventful day.

Her parents would look up as she entered the kitchen, each smiling at her.

That's how they were, always smiling.

The image would always fade. Their faces would slowly disappear and she was left alone to stare horrified at the spot they once stood, now gone.

That's how she woke up every morning. A dream that started off so naturally, so normal, always ended the same way as she was left alone because her parents were just gone. There one moment gone the next. So many emotions seemed to crash together and Elena wasn't sure how to contemplate them because they all came at once. Happiness, then shock, uncertainty and sorrow. All bound up in one big package.

She supposed it wasn't as bad as it used to be. There were nights when she would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, ragged breathing and wide eyes to follow as she was knocked from her nightmares back to the reality she sometimes didn't want to be in.

Since Stefan came along she remembered what it was like to be alive. Sure, she had found herself in danger on a number of occasions and wondered how anyone could possibly stay sane after all she's endured, but, Stefan showed her that being glum all the time was unhealthy and something her parents wouldn't want for her. That she should live a little because one day she would be reunited with them. That day wasn't for awhile yet. Or so Stefan said on daily basis. A part of her understood that, knew that her parents would want her to be happy and not stuck on the past. They'd want her to smile like she always had before their death.

Stefan.

He was hurting and she didn't know how to help him.

Knocked from her ravine, Elena opened her hazel eyes, she had been awake for a good ten minutes, just to lost in her own thoughts to really get up. A sweet smell drifted from the kitchen up to her room and she turned her head in the direction of her opened door. She sighed and threw the pillow that she used as a huggable teddy bear at night and slung it over her head.

"Rise and shine."

Elena grunted in annoyance at the gruff voice belonging to none other than Damon Salvatore. "Go...away." She said slowly.

She didn't feel like facing the day just yet. Elena wasn't sure if she wanted to.

She could practically hear Damon smirking. "No can do. Jeremy made himself useful for once and made breakfast just for you. Wouldn't wanna hurt little gilberts feelings."

Elena slowly dropped the pillow from her face and set up. Drawing her legs up in a 'v', she wrapped her hands around her knees. Biting her lip, she shook her head, refusing to meet Damon's curious eyes. "How's Stefan?" She asked.

Damon was silent for a moment, thoughtful. His arms were crossed over his chest and he stared at Elena. "Don't know. He didn't come home last night. Knowing Stefan he's out wrecking havoc on all the poor little forest animals or ripping heads off innocent girls. You take a pick." He chided saying 'pick' with a pop of the p.

Elena finally looked at him with a look of annoyance and slight concern in her soft brown eyes. "This isn't funny, Damon. We just got him back. Even if he's not completely the Stefan I remember...he's still Stefan. Aren't you worried he's going to go off the deep end? That we might not be able to get him back?" She asked wanting an honest answer, her eyes glued to Damon's.

Damon smiled cockily and replied, "No because it's Stefan. Plus, he's got an awesome big brother who won't let him fall off the deep end. Not again." She could see he was part teasing but there was another emotion in his voice she couldn't quite place.

She could never figure him out. He was so different from Stefan in the way he acted that half the time it was hard to see what the oldest Salvatore was thinking but there was other times she would catch a small glimpse of emotion shinning its way to the surface. Even if it was just for a fleeting moment before Damon managed to make it shift into something else.

"Wait." Something Damon said caught her attention. "Stefan didn't come home?" She asked to confirm she heard him right the first time.

"Nope. Not so much as a phone call." He answered simply.

Elena's expression was puzzled. "You don't think...he went back to Klaus?" She said more of a question than a statement.

Damon shrugged. "It's highly unlikely. All Stefan wanted since becoming Klaus's little pawn was his freedom. Stefan wouldn't go back. Not now that he has that."

A little bit of relief washed over her but it still didn't cover the worry she was feeling. "Did you try calling him?" She asked knowing Damon probably didn't but hoped he cared enough to at least know Stefan was alive and not dead.

Damon's gaze went to the ceiling, his finger touched the tip of his chin and he appeared to be thinking. His eyes dropped down and he opened his mouth ready to bite back a sarcastic reply and Elena knew what he was going to say so rather than wait for the words to come out of his mouth she grabbed the pillow she had been previously holding to her face and threw it at him. Damon titled slightly to the side so it flew past him instead. "Fine. I'll call him. No need to get all mopey about it." Damon gave a lop-sided smile before turning to leave her room.

Elena fell heavily back on her bed with a grunt. She was starting to think that Stefan wasn't ever going to come back but she wouldn't lose hope. She loved him more than anything else and she wouldn't lose him. Not now.

Getting out of bed, she walked over to her dresser. Her reflection stared back at her. Her hair was a mess, sticking up in several places and he make-up was smeared and and gave that image of two black eyes. "Great, Elena. Stefan doesn't need you falling apart, too." He whispers to no one in particular. "He needs you." A determined expression replaced her weary one and she nodded. "Right." Putting her hair back in a sloppy bun, Elena walked out of her room and towards the kitchen.

••The Vampire Diaries••

Damon stared at his cell phone, a feeling of unease crept up his spine. He had tried calling Stefan at least two times when he didn't arrive back at the boarding home. Of course he wasn't going to tell Elena that. Simply because he knew she would constantly worry herself and she had already been through enough to last a life time.

He understood Stefan was probably brooding because of their previous discussion concerning Elena. He also knew his words inwardly hurt Stefan even if he didn't show it. He saw the smallest pain flash through his brothers moss green orbs for just a second after Damon stated:

 _I didn't do it for you._

Damon loved Elena, too and it was something Damon didn't regret. He didn't care that she was his brothers girl or that they were still an item because Damon's feelings for her was just as strong and real. Even so, he lied. Not completely, but he didn't state the full truth, either.

He had done it for Elena but he also done it because Stefan was his brother and that would never change and right now he couldn't deny the worry that slowly rose with each unanswered call or text message he sent to Stefan's phone.

"You can't get a hold of him?" Jeremy asked sitting down a plate that held eggs, fried potatoes and toast onto the table.

Damon tilted his head to the side. "No but this is Stefan. The guy can hold a one-hundred year grudge and mope even longer. Even if he is a saint at times." He smirked, recalling a time Stefan had been angry with him and held a grudge for more than two weeks, when they were human.

Before Damon had been enlisted, he thought it would be funny to play a joke on Stefan. Their father had given Stefan a pocket watch for his fifteenth birthday and to say it was one of a kind was an understatement. It was gold and engraved on it was the Salvatore family crest with the name 'Salvatore' carved into the back of the watch. He remembered the way Stefan's face lit up in fascination and excitement when father had given it to him as a present. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Stefan smile so fondly at a gift more than he did that watch.

Which made Damon's prank even more amusing. He had went to a black smith after going into Stefan's room one night to get the watch. He had to wait for the right time considering Stefan never let the watch out of his sight while he was awake. He took it with him wherever he went and refused to lay it down until he was fast asleep where Stefan placed it in a small box under his bed. Whether to keep it close or to hide it from anyone who could steal it, Damon wasn't sure but he knew Stefan well enough to know what all he considered a hiding place.

He paid the black smith to make an exact replica of the small watch. He allowed him to examine it closely until the image was imbedded into his mind in perfect detail. After he was sure the man could make it without a problem, Damon snuck the watch back into Stefan's room and back into the box where it resided before. He waited for over two weeks until it was made and he pulled the perfect switch, swapping the original with the fake and Stefan was never the wiser. He held on to the original watch until his ideal was met because he knew that Stefan was going to be furious with him once he carries it out. Which, approved to be very accurate because Stefan was more than made when it happened.

Stefan was fuming.

It was Stefan's idea to go to the river and fish. He had asked Damon to accompany him and that's when Damon set his perfect plan in motion. He agreed and the Salvatore brothers went to the very wide river that was a few miles out from their home. It was huge and stretched far across the country with trees going along the river line where they loomed over the water in freakish height. The perfect spot to fish and the perfect place to get rid of the fake watch.

Stefan was sitting on the ground and Damon remained a foot. He waited until Stefan pulled out the watch, examining it with a wide smile as he flipped it over to look at the name engraved in the back. _'I can't believe father gave this to me.'_

Damon had to bit his lip to keep from frowning. Stefan loved the thing and what he was about to do was cruel even if it wasn't the original piece. He wouldn't back out though. It was payback for Stefan's last stunt he pulled on Damon. He wouldn't forget it either. Similar to now, Stefan had managed to make Damon think his treasured knife had been lost when really his brother had took it and hid in a very clever place; their fathers study and a place they were not allowed to venture. He vowed to get his little brother back for that one and not just because for days Damon ran his self ragged trying to find it, but, because if father had caught Stefan in his study there would have been hell to pay. Stefan would have gotten fathers wrath, the one thing Damon couldn't protect him from.

Give or take, Damon managed to get the knife back once their father left the house to go into town.

 _'Hey, Stef. Can I see that?'_ He had asked his brother in a neutral voice.

Stefan just looked at him and nodded in complete trust before handing it to Damon.

Damon held it in his hand and stared at it. The black smith made a perfect replica. The detail was fine and accurate, not a sign that it was some cheap knock off. To say that it was a real was definitely believable. He hesitated for a moment. He was sure that Stefan's temper would flare and he would be a little more than angry when Damon does what he's about to do. He could never take Stefan being mad at him, but, his little brother needed to learn a lesson for his own stunt. _'You remember when you hid my knife in fathers study?'_ He had asked, glancing at Stefan who took his eyes off the water to meet Damon's raised brow.

He could see the sudden questioning and confusion swirling around in Stefan's orbs _. 'Yes. Father had been on a two day trip at the time.'_ He remembered.

Damon shook his head. _'You knew we were not allowed to go in there. What if he had found the knife? He would have punished you. Maybe the both of us.'_ He stated matter-of-fact.

He was more worried about their father punishing Stefan than his own knife once he found out where Stefan had hidden it.

Stefan looked away, shame written on his face as he remembered the words their father had said about going into the study.

 ** _'Nether of you are to go in my study. If I find out you have even laid a foot in the door way, you will be punished.'_**

 _'I'm sorry. I just...'_

 _'Wanted to make me mad.'_ Damon finished for him and Stefan looked up with admission. _'I thought so.'_ He sighed in fake disappointment. He needed Stefan to think he really was upset about the knife still.

 _'I am sorry. I didn't think.'_ Stefan's tone was defeated.

 _'Well brother. What's the sayin? An eye for an eye?'_ Damon tossed the watch up in the air. It came back down with a 'clank' as it hit the palm of his hand making Stefan's eyes land on his hand that clutched the watch.

Something of realization took over his features and with wide eyes he stood up from his sitting position on the ground. _'Damon, please don't. I said I was sorry.'_

Damon almost deflated at the soft, pleading tone of Stefan's voice, almost. 'Sorry, brother but maybe next time you will think before you act.' With that said, Damon pulled his arm back and threw the watch out towards the waiting water.

He remembers Stefan's yell of his name, anger and betrayal in that one scream, remembers the sudden impact of Stefan's body hitting his and knocking him to the ground floor where they wrestled in a flail of limbs.

Stefan was pissed and he stayed that way for over two weeks until Damon had finally decided that Stefan learned his lesson and gave the real watch back to him. Even then, Stefan stayed mad for another week.

Jeremy eyed him curiously. " Right but don't you think it would be best to look for him. He's still not exactly back to being 'stefan.'" he inquired grabbed the dish towel and wiping off his hands.

Damon scoffed. "First Elena, now you. Do I need to remind you that I am nit Stefan's baby sitter?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Do I need to remind you that if not for Stefan you'd be dead."

Damon was about to retort when Elena appeared in the kitchen. "That smells great."

Jeremy smiled. "Don't get used to it. I figured our lives can't possibly get anymore worse than this, but, why let that stop us from being normal."

Elena rose a brow at Jeremy's statement. "Even though none of this is normal?" She asked looking at Damon expectantly. "Even though he's not normal?"

Damon made a face. "Hey. I may be a vampire but im more normal than most."

"Right." Elena laughed then looked at Jeremy. "In not really hungry. Think im going to skip a not so normal breakfast and head to school." She stated with a slight head tilt before looking back at Damon. "You look for Stefan. You're his brother. You'd think you'd be a little worried."

Damon just grinned like he usually did earning him an eye roll from Elena who did grab a piece of toast and took a bite before turning and walking out the door.

"She's right you know. You could show you care every once in a while." Jeremy deadpanned.

"Shut up, Jeremy." Damon said opening a message and sending Stefan another text as he tried to deny the growing concern.

••The Vampire Diaries••

Something pulled him from the darkness, away from the unconsciousness that had gripped him tight in their clutches but he wasn't sure what. He slowly started to awake back to reality. It was painfully coming back to him with a head throbbing headache and body aches but eventually he could hear something beeping in a continuous pattern that helped pull him to the surface.

Slowly, all to slowly hazel orbs opened to a harsh and penetrating light. At first he had to slam his eyes shut as the light was blinding to eyes that had no doubt been shut for a good while and was used to pitch black.

He blinked several times in an attempt to clear the dots that bounced around in his vision. He shook his head, the fog in his mind was white with thickness clouding his thoughts and it refused to clear but one thing did register to him and the was the sound of beeping coming from somewhere he couldn't pin point at first.

He was laying on his back and once his vision cleared he was met with blue and white. The sky and clouds, he realized. Why am I...?

Just like that, he remembered what had happened and he shot up as if he had been electrocuted but he regretted the action when a sharp pain took his breath and forced a grunt out of him. It was as if his entire body was on fire and burning from the inside out. His neck hurt and his arms felt heavy but he managed to raise a shaky hand to the back of his neck where he felt the small puncture from the needle that had injected him with something, he wasn't sure what.

The beeping had him looking down at his pocket. His cell phone was loudly going off and he dropped his hand from his neck to his pocket, digging out the vibrating phone.

He held it unsteadily due to his hands that continued to shake uncontrollably. Damon's name lit up the screen informing him of a new message and he wasted no time opening it.

 _'Stefan. If you don't answer the phone i'm going to kill you.'_

Stefan blinked and closed the message but 'five new messages' and 'three missed calls' appeared. He opened the messages.

 _'Hey Stefan, im guessing you're not coming home. Well just don't go ripping pretty little heads of damsels in distress. Would hate to bail you out. Again.'_

 _'Im going to Elena's. I think we have a new problem.'_

 _'Seriously? Stefan I know you're mad but there is more important things to handle at the moment. Answer the phone!'_

 _'Dammit, Stefan!'_

 _'Look, I know you're pissed. I get it, I am an asshole but right now we got to figure out what's happening with Klaus and the rest of his dysfunctional family. Where are you, Stef?'_

Was he worried? Nah, just my imagination, after all Elena probably asked him to get a hold of me. Stefan thought sadly.

Stefan replied back to Damon's last message anyway. He pushed send and debated on whether or not getting up was a good idea but knew he had to get back to the boarding house.

He managed to stand. His legs felt like they were being crushed by gravity as he stood, being weighed down heavily by earths force. It was as if they didn't want to work as he took slow steps. Speed was out of the question. He doubted he could go much faster than one step at a time as it was. He used the trees for leverage to stay up right as he trailed forward in slow strides. Each step threatened to send him crashing back to the ground. He felt so tired and weak that it took everything in him just to move. Still he pushed ahead with one though going through his mind.

Who was that vampire and how does he know me?

••The Vampire Diaries••

Damon was about to give up on contacting Stefan and put his phone back in his pocket when a message received popped up on his screen with Stefan's name large in print at the top. He sighed in relief. "And there's the bombshell." He stated showing Jeremy the screen.

He opened the message and read the text. The relief he felt at seeing Stefan's name light up his screen was now replaced with confusion.

 _'In the woods where you left me. Sorry, don't think I can be of much help. I'll text you when I get to the boarding house. Damon...there's someone else in Mystic falls. There's another vampire.'_

Jeremy must have read the sudden confusion in Damon's expression. "What's wrong?"

Damon stared at the message for a moment longer, trying to comprehend what he read. Another vampire? Why would Stefan still be where he left him which was over twelve hours ago? He looked up. "I think we got a whole new problem." He turned to Jeremy.

Jeremy's brows came together. "Why?" He asked, noting the way Damon's shoulders now looked tense.

"Another vampires in town. That's what Stefan wrote."

Jeremy swallowed. "Is Stefan okay?"

Damon looked back down at the phone in his hand. His eyes seemed glued to Stefan's name. "I don't know but," he trailed off and gazed up meeting Jeremy's concerned eyes.

Jeremy watched as Damon's eyes seem to darken, his light blue orbs seemed to go darker and if he was a betting man he would say he saw concern in them as well as the sudden anger.

"If he isn't. Well, you know what happens when you piss me off."


	4. Chapter 4

A:N- Hey guys, I realized I haven't updated this in so long XD but I plan on updating old stories including my Naruto and Boruto fic! Lol so sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Sorry for any mistakes, misspellings, errors, etc, will fix when I can.

* * *

Jeremy eyed Damon with mild disbelief and slight confusion. It's bad enough they still had to deal with Klaus. They couldn't afford another lunatic vampire at the moment, not with everything happening now. "Another vamp? Seriously?" He asked Damon, who was already throwing his phone in his pocket and walking to the door.

"That's what I said. Don't tell Elena. Got it?" Damon's demand was final.

Elena already had too much to worry about.

Jeremy nodded, "Where are you going?"

"To the boarding house. Make sure Stefan is okay before I question why the hell he was still where I left him" He answered, opening the door and stepping out, Jeremy right behind him.

"Wait. If it is a vampire, how are we going to handle that along with Klaus. We can barely survive him." Jeremy was frowning, really concerned about how they could manage two assholes.

Damon stopped and turned towards the young Gilbert. "Listen. We handle it like we always do. Breaking necks, having a nice bonfire and some alcohol. We kill them and enjoy it." He cocked a lopsided smile and walked to his car.

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something else but Damon was already in the car, turning on the ignition, putting it into drive and onto the street in a second. He sighed, shaking his head as he continued to wonder how they found themselves in mess after mess. The real question was how they managed to get by. It didn't go without casualties and that was what he was scared of.

••The Vampire Diaries••

The walk home was agonizing. Each step he took sent tiny prickles of pain through his entire body but despite the obvious discomfort he was feeling, he continued forward only stopping when he needed a second breather. That was quite alot. His body was heavier than usual, refusing to work by disobeying his will. At least, it tried but Stefan was determined to make it to the boarding home. It was stronger than the exhaustion threatening to drag him down to the ground floor. So he pushed until his muscles strained from exertion, until his legs shook with exhaustion and his breathing was harsh and fast. He still pushed, using the trees as a support, leaning towards than in case he were to fall face first.

It was oddly quiet. The woods were dead, save for the birds singing their beautiful tune- carried almost in echo through the woods. The limbs of the trees slightly swayed when the wind swept by them. Not too fast, just enough for a small breeze. He could hear the leaves rustle together, saw a few being lifted up by an invisible force. It had him peering up to the sky above. It was a clear view. No clouds, the sun hidden behind the mountains. The only image he was met with was the dancing leaves and a blue sky. Just a beautiful day.

Stefan stopped, his legs freezing, arm held firmly against the tree, and for a moment he allowed himself to admire nature. He recognized these woods, often hunting in them for small or large animals that roamed about. It was a good place to find a meal and was always where he came to do just that.

He was hit with a sense of quilt and sadness. He never planned on becoming a monster. Ever since making that deal with Klaus to save Damon, ever since his mouth savored the sweet essence of blood, human blood, it turned him into the very thing he hated most. A ripper. It was hard to control, those nasty thoughts tickling the back of his mind, and even harder to stay away. It was difficult, putting distance between him, Damon and Elena. Yet, he knew it was the only way of keeping them safe. The only option there was, was letting him go. So he tried making that clear.

Didn't go over to well.

Damon didn't let it go. He didn't stop searching for Stefan. Stefan wanted to believe it was because his brother cared but that wasn't the case. Damon's persistence was only because of Elena's determination to find him and her undying longing to bring him back home. Damon only did it to make her happy and he understood that now.

I didn't do it for you.

The words bounced around in his mind like a pin ball, hitting every nerve until he was nothing but a mess of emotions. Letting out a tired sigh, Stefan continued forward. He couldn't help but think that maybe everyone would be better off without him around. He only makes things worse. So many rummaged thoughts were weighing down on his heavy heart. Isn't like he actually had one, but, still. It was crushing him.

He was knocked out of his self pity by a ringtone blasting loudly through his pocket. He stopped again. Taking his phone out, he saw it was Elena who was calling him this time. Her name lit up the screen and her beautiful face, eyes of hazel, stared back at him. Her smile always caught his eyes, hypnotizing him into a stated of admiration. Right now, however, it only caused him inner pain and a deep frown.

After all he had done? He didn't deserve her. Stefan never wanted to hurt her ever again.

Deciding to answer it, he said, "Elena."

"Stefan. Thank goodness you're alright." Her soft voice came over the other end, filled with concern and honest relief.

Stefan closed his eyes, her voice a symphony to his ears. He missed her. God, he missed her. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm sorry." He found himself apologizing.

He heard her deep sigh. "I don't blame you Stefan. Okay? You're back. That all that matters."

Stefan shook his head even though she couldn't see the small action. Nothing was alright and he never will be. "I have to go Elena."

"Wait!" She started frantically, "Come home Stefan. Please?" Elena pleaded, hope and worry in that one question making Stefan's decision harder than ever.

"I can't." With that, he hung up the phone and clutched it tightly in his hand.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Things were messed up. HE was messed up. A part of Stefan knew that he couldn't go home. He wanted nothing more than to destroy Klaus by destroying the one thing that mattered to him. His family. It was a set in motion plan. Nothing more was on his mind than that. Even if a small part of him wanted to go and run back into her arms, there was that other part that just couldn't. It didn't matter how much he longed for it. It didn't matter.

His phone beeped twice. He looked at it to see two messages received. Opening them, showed the sender was Damon and he read them.

I'm going to the house. Try to be there when I get there. First, I want to know why the hell you were out in the woods all night. Then we can talk about this mysterious newcomer that picked Mystic falls for a new home.

And Stefan, I know what I said last night, i'm sorry. I'm almost at the house.

Stefan nearly dropped the cell phone out of sheer shock and surprise. Never once had he known Damon to apologize. For anything, really. It was like a foreign language, one you wouldn't think Damon spoke. Even when his brother was in the wrong, he never admitted it. It just wasn't Damon's style.

Stefan stared at the messages. His chest ached in despair. Not because he was hurting physically, he indeed felt pain all over his body, but because he knew it was not a real apology. It wasn't like Stefan wanted Damon to say 'sorry' everytime he spoke his mind. He knew his brother, knew his antics, what he hated, what he liked, how he thought. Yet right now, he couldn't figure Damon out at all and that hurt far worse than anything done bodily to him.

They use to be so close.

What happened to being brothers?

What happened to the Salvatore duo?

Just, what happened?

He wanted to grip his chest, to rip out his still heart and end it all. He couldn't handle the emotional turmoil raging inside of him with each passing second that ticked by. It was like a thunderstorm. Everything seemed to collide within him. His thoughts, his pain, it was all too much as it consumed him in sorrow. If he could cry, he was sure his face would be covered by a steady flowing river.

Something flew by him, knocking him from the ravine he seemed to fall into. A black shadow seemed to whoosh by him in a frenzy of speed. Stefan looked to the direction he thought it went in but saw nothing except the trees that surrounded him as his gaze swept from either side and behind him. Shaking his head, writing it off as his mind playing tricks on him, he started walking again.

He really didn't want to keep Damon waiting. His brother has been in a bad mood lately and Stefan was one-hundred percent the cause of his brothers irritation. He didn't want to add on to anymore of Damon's annoyance.

He kept his stride slow. Even if he wanted to speed home that was definitely out of the question so he was careful as he moved forward. Stefan was at least a good ten minutes from the boarding home.

 ** _Stefan_**...

Stefan froze. A soft, barely audible voice drifted to his ears. He looked frantically around him. Still, he was alone. Bringing his brows together in mild confusion, Stefan swallowed, a lump suddenly formed in his throat. He was sure he heard his name being called. It was also a voice he didn't recognize.

"Hello? Who's there?" He called to the otherwise silent woods, getting nothing but silence in reply.

Yeah. Must be my mind working double time, he thought to himself, thinking it was just his imagination.

 _ **Salvatore..**_

Stefan looked up and he finally found the source of the unwelcomed voice. He stared in disbelief as well as amazement at the small creature above him. It was a brown and white bird. It's wings flapped almost as if it were in slow motion. The bird was staring down at him but eyes, that were usually black and hollow, were pure white that trailed like flames out of the eye. Everything was blurred except the spot the bird more or less floated in.

"What are you?" Stefan managed to get out, though he stuttered in confusion at the bizarre image the bird casted.

It tilted it's head. The birds large wings started flapping faster before it disappeared as if it exploded in a show of pure light, white swirls replaced where it was.

 ** _You're destruction_**.

Stefan's body tensed. The icy reply made shivers run up his spine. The answers was cold, mean and right in front of him. He dreaded to look back at the creature but it's presence alone seemed to draw him in. It wasn't a pure essence. No, it was downright terrifying. Deadly. Stefan couldn't stop himself from looking forward, he could feel the supernatural hold it had on him.

What he saw was a whole different image, making him gasp in disgust and horror at the new appearance of the bird. No longer covered in feathers- they rested untouched on the ground- and completely bald. However, the skin was torn, mangled in a way, maggots moved under it's skin, and blood dripped to the ground in ever growing puddles. It's eyes were completely gone, replaced with a hole filled with maggots also. Blood slowly ran down it's cut up face. Even without feathered wings, it stayed hovering in the air inches from him.

 _ **You will die**_. The birds statement echoed.

Stefan gasped a second later, eyeing the bird fearfully. The pain in his chest from before intensified. Doubling over, he fell towards the waiting ground. With gritted teeth, he tried to even out his breathing but he couldn't find a breath. He grasped his shirt, right over his chest and struggled to breathe. His nails scratched at the ground with his other hand. He didn't understand what was happening or why he couldn't suddenly catch air. His lungs were screaming for it, begging for what they so desperately needed but was denied.

He could feel his mind start to shut down, the dizziness beginning to over take senses and his vision start to fade out at the edges. The bird was still there, staring at him without sight. He imagined it sneering at him as it watched his life being sucked out of him.

Not able to hold on to reality any longer, his lids slowly shut and his mouth remained open. A dark oblivion of nothingness took him before he could ask the strange creature why. Why was it there? Why was it doing this, killing him? The questions died along with his conscious.

••The Vampire Diaries••

Damon didn't know whether to be worried or furious when he found no Stefan in the house. He sent a message to Stefan's phone telling him to be here. He wasn't surprised, not completely. Stefan was out being 'ripper Stefan' for months and he knew getting back to his old life would be hard. At some point, his brother would have to come back regardless how he felt or Damon would just drag him back himself.

Dialing Stefan's number, it didn't take long for the voicemail to kick in.

"Hey. This is stefan-" Damon ended the call and tried again only to get the same response. "Hey. This is-" He ended it again and threw his phone on the table.

His frustration was growing, but so was his concern. They almost got Stefan back and it would be infuriating if his brother decided to go off with Klaus again. Then he just might have to kill the both of them regardless of the stupid bloodline thing.

The first thing Damon decided to do, was retracing Stefan's footsteps but starting where he left him. He hated wasting time. Time was certainly one thing they didn't have. At least, not when it comes to figuring out what the hell to do about Klaus. Personally, he wanted to stake him and throw him into a very deep ravine for the little underground predators to feast on his body. An end that still didn't satisfy Damon's hatred.

He grabbed his phone and put it back into his pocket before setting out and searching for his brother.

He sped to the spot he left Stefan at in no time, three minutes top. It wasn't going to be easy. The forest itself was rather large with over hundreds of trees and bushes occupying almost every inch. There were so many directions Stefan might have taken. Damon wasn't sure if Stefan had planned on going home last night but figured it was the best place to start. He knew the woods well enough to know how to get to the boarding home and walked in that direction.

He must have walked over fifteen minutes without any sign of Stefan or that he might have taken that route. Damon saw some twigs laid abandoned on the ground and snapped in two but it was a forest filled with wildlife that could have easily broken them. It didn't mean his brother was there. So he kept going.

His thoughts went on the new stranger in town. It was obvious Stefan had a run in with whoever it was, which sent alarms going off in Damon's head, and the fact something might have happened last night was a given. Even though Stefan messaged him that morning, it didn't ease away his growing concern. He really didn't want another threat there in mystic falls. It wad like the place was a large size beacon for every vampire out there.

Either way. Damon would take care of whoever it was once he finds them. Just like he usually did.

Another five minutes and Damon was getting no where soon. No matter how hard he looked, he could not find one thing out of place. No foot prints, or trail to follow. So it only meant Stefan hadn't went that way. His patients was hitting a dangerous low level.

Taking out his phone, he quickly dialed Stefan's number. Damon listened as it rung but something else caught his hearing. He took the phone away from his ear, though keeping it connected, and that's when he heard it. Somewhere not too far, but not incredibly close, a ringtone played out. It didn't take him long to recognize the familiar music. He realized it was Stefan's phone that was going off.

Damon took off like a bat out of hell, following the noise. It was in a different direction than he was heading, making him wonder where the hell Stefan was going if not back to the house.

When Damon did finally reach the source of the ringing, that's when he found Stefan and he didn't like what he saw.

Damon stood, frozen behind an unconscious- he hoped to hell he was just knocked out- Stefan. His brother was completely still and motionless and that scared the living hell out of him. Though he would not outwardly admit how much it freaked him out to see Stefan so unmoving on the filthy ground.

He wasted no time dropping to his knees and, all too gently, flipping Stefan onto his back. Stefan's head rolled to either side. His face was pale, paler than usual. His eyes were shut and the lines in his forehead were smoothed out. He looked peaceful, like he was asleep but Damon knew better.

Putting his hands on the sides of Stefan's face, he lightly shook him. "Stefan. Hey. Stef!" He said his brothers childhood nickname almost in a hiss.

Stefan didn't respond at all. Not even when Damon lightly smacked his face in an attempt to wake him, to gage some kind of reaction. Damon muttered a curse when nothing worked.

Damon took in Stefan's form. He examined his brothers face, clothing and arms. There was no blood anywhere that he could see which meant Stefan hadn't been harmed. He was fine physically. He was starting to feel the effects of panic when he realized he had no idea what was wrong with Stefan or why he was unconscious in the middle of a forest.

For a moment it was quiet and in that silence he heard something faint. Something only his vampire hearing could pick up on. It was a low 'thump'. Damon immediately did a double take around him when he noticed it was a heart beat. Except, a heartbeat was continuous, a steady flow of beating. This was just one beat before it was dead quiet again.

Raising a brow in confusion, he quickly dismissed it as something he didn't need to worry about. Obviously.

Pushing the thought towards the back of his mind, Damon put one arm under Stefan's legs and the other around his back. He easily lifted him up. Even dead weight, Stefan was not heavy. He always wondered how Stefan could weigh next to nothing. He wasn't fat, but he did have muscles.

With care, Damon sped them back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

A:N/ Back with a chapter haha of course thanks to a lovely reviewer who messaged me and reminded me of this story! I kind of forgot bout it haha I been reading so much that I haven't had much time to write but thanks to their kind messages and interest in this fic, I found it easier to write. BUT I have NO IDEA how Bonnie and Damon's relationship is in this season. I literally have not watched The Vampire Diaries in over a year or so. So Warning- BONNIE WILL BE OOC. On second thought, they all might be OOC Blah! At least a little.

Special thanks to _**Rose4350**_ Thank you for your interest in this fic and reminding me to update! You're not only kind but a really awesome person!

Anyway, hope yall enjoy this chapter!

Ignore ANY mistakes, misspellings, errors, etc I will fix later on!

* * *

His mind was racing. On second thought, it was searing with 'what ifs' and 'what the hell happened'. So racing would be an understatement. Still, no amount of pondering gave him the answers that he needed. Now. It never sit well with Damon when it came to not knowing what he was facing against it or with, when he was clueless about a situation he needed all the details to. In this particular one, he really didn't like not knowing anything. Not when it concerned Stefan. He may seem heartless, hell, he's proved that he couldn't care less about humans or if they breathed or not. He's killed his fair share of them but no matter how much he swore to Stefan that he hated him, it was quite the opposite. He didn't care about anyone except Elena and Stefan. Even Jeremy, the annoying Caroline, and Bonnie he cared about to a certain degree.

Damon really hated being in the dark. As he looked down at Stefan's unconscious form, held gently in his arms, he couldn't help the guilt he was feeling. He had left Stefan, in the dark, alone, with Damon's words ringing through his mind like a loud church bell. Stefan wasn't weak, he could take care of himself when it came to fighting but after everything that happened he wasn't so sure his brother could in his present state.

Once he made it back to the boarding home, he swiftly made it to the couch, placing his brother down on it with ease. Stefan's head fell to the side towards him. Damon took in the way his chest rose and fell in a slow and gentle rhythm. It gave the older Salvatore a sense of relief at seeing the movement even though he knew Stefan was alive. Undead. Whatever.

Damon placed his hand over Stefan's forehead after pushing away a single strand of hair that had fallen. He looked at his brother with brows drawn together in confusion at feeling the small bit of heat coming off his skin. Using the back of his hand, he moved it over Stefan's cheek. Yeah, definitely warm.

Damon sped up to the bathroom where he grabbed a rag and soaked it with cold water before returning to Stefan's side. He slowly laid it across his brothers forehead and paused when he heard a low moan. He stared at Stefan's face, wondering if he was on the verge of waking up but it didn't look like that was going to happen. In some ways Damon was glad, considering how awkward it would be for Stefan to open his eyes and see Damon standing over him. He didn't think that would go well after their last chat.

Stefan's expression was no longer peaceful. His face was scrunched up almost like he was in pain. Damon didn't know if it was that or maybe a nightmare- having seen that expression before when they were kids. Whenever Stefan had a bad nightmare he would always have that look, brows pinched together, mouth in a straight line, and all together just looked uncomfortable. Damon often spoked to Stefan in soft murmur's and a gentle voice to sooth away the hellish dreams that plagued Stefan's mind. It had always worked and his brothers features would smooth out, returning to that peaceful state one should have when asleep. Whether it was Damon's voice or the small gestures of running his fingers through Stefan's hair, he didn't know for sure, but it always calmed his brother.

Damon put small pressure on the rag so that the cool material could be felt more against Stefan's skin. Using his other hand, he threaded long fingers through soft, brown locks. A simple action that he comforted Stefan with all those years ago. Damon didn't know why he was doing it now, but seeing Stefan in such a vulnerable state really unnerved him. Even though he wasn't the same big brother he once was, the instincts were as strong as they were then. Despite that, he would never do something like this if Stefan was awake. He had a facade to maintain, an image to keep in place. He didn't need his brother seeing his true feelings, didn't want him seeing that he cared.

He promised him an eternity of misery. He planned to keep that promise.

Hesitantly, Damon stopped his movements but left his fingers entangled in Stefan's hair. He was glad no one was around. He would have to murder them for witnessing such a scene. It was a side of Damon no one needed to see and wouldn't. At least not without dying as a result. Licking his lips, he took a slow breath. Damon wasn't one to be the 'comforting type' and honestly? He sucked at it and doubted what he was about to do still worked like it had when Stefan was ten. After all, Stefan was the saint and Damon was the sinner. Though, it seemed their roles were reversed seeing Stefan had been on a war path as of late and Damon was the one trying to do the saving.

Funny how things turned out sometimes.

Damon continued his motion of running his fingers through Stefan's hair. His brother turned into the touch but the expression of discomfort was still plastered on his face. Damon, making sure his voice lacked the hard and toneless edge it usually held, starting whispering words to his oblivious sibling.

"it's okay, Stef. It's just a nightmare. I won't let anyone hurt you." Damon said, his tone soft and smooth, narrowing his eyes, waiting patiently for his words to breach Stefan's subconscious mind.

He wasn't sure what Stefan was dreaming about and if there was someone trying to hurt him. Damon just knew that if his brother was right and there was a new vampire in mystic falls that in order for Stefan to know that, either confrontation or information reached him. Considering his brother was still in the woods and now completely unconscious, he bet on the earlier.

He could feel that familiar heat, that slow building fire of silent rage starting to burn brighter at the thought of someone attacking Stefan. Damon would find out one way or another. There was a dangerous glint of murderous intention shinning in his dark eyes. Even the bouncing light being casted by the lit fire place could not dim the darkness that swim in iris's of black. One thing Damon Salvatore was good at, was disposing of unnecessary and useless things. Including worthless vampires.

Stefan's head rolled to the opposite side but his features seemed to relax. Damon smirked at his brothers obvious comfort in hearing his voice. Ever since he was little, Stefan always found Damon's presence a virtue, whether it was from bullies or nightmares. Damon drove them away or eased them. Even now, Stefan seemed to calm down with a touch of Damon's hand and the comfort of his voice. Some things never change.

The quiet atmosphere was disturbed by the ringing of his cell phone. Damon grabbed it from out of his pocket and answered it after seeing Jeremy's name flicker at the top. "What." He answered, not a question but more of a statement.

Damon stood from his crouched position on the floor, his eyes lingering on Stefan's face a moment longer before he averted his eyes to the fire place.

"Did you find him?"

"Of course. He's here." Damon stated easily, rolling his eyes at the young Gilbert.

"How is he?" Jeremy asked over the other end, concern clear in his voice.

Damon looked back at the unconscious lump on the couch. That was a good question. Stefan wasn't waking up anytime soon and that caused an uneasiness to form in the back of his mind. His brother had a fever, since when do vampires get sick?

"Not sure. I found him unconscious in the woods. Not to mention he's got a fever. Which, isn't normal seeing he's a vampire." Damon explained, pushing the phone in between his shoulder and ear as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"He's sick? How was he last night? Was he acting okay?" Jeremy threw several questions at him making Damon once again roll his eyes.

"He was fine. Kind of. Physically he was fine." Damon winced, remembering Stefan's pained look from hearing the words that came out of Damon's mouth.

"Kind of?" It was said with confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

Damon placed the bottle of bourbon on the table before grabbing the glass. Throwing his head back, he let the contents flow from the glass and down his throat like chilling ambers. First it was cold, then it burned. "Are you done with the twenty questions? Listen, don't tell Elena he's here. At least not until I figure out what happened. Got it." He said, a hint of warning in his last sentence, an unheard demand he knew Jeremy caught.

He imagined Jeremy rolling his eyes. "Whatever. If you need anything, just call." The line went dead and Damon ended the call.

Damon ran a weary hand down his face before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was easier said than done considering he had nothing to go on. At least not until Stefan rejoined the world of the living. He wasn't particularly sure when that would be or how long he had been under before he found him. The most alarming thought that seemed to bounce around through his mind like an out of control pin ball was how Stefan got that way in the first place. Damon had a sinking feeling it had to do with that mysterious vampire.

Damon stared at Stefan, pleased to see that his muscles were relaxed still. He really wished his brother would wake up so he could drill the answers out of him. It would be the easiest way to the questions Damon seek. Not like he didn't like doing it the old fashioned way, pounding someone's face in or getting the information through torture was much more appealing to him. Which would be the most appropriate way of going about it in his opinion. In which, he would have to have at least some idea of what to follow on.

Damon didn't like the idea of leaving Stefan alone but if he wanted answers he would have to ask around. He was going to go to the grill. If there was a new face in town, it would the first place to go and ask around. Mystic falls wasn't exactly a big town and if the new comer was running about someone would have to notice. The bar was one of main gossip spots in town and was usually how Damon always got his information. Especially concerning unrecognized faces coming and going through Mystic Falls.

"Damon..." A soft whisper had him eyeing Stefan in amusement, the sound of his name leaving Stefan's lip almost in a soft plea.

Damon stood in front of the couch. "Don't worry, brother. Gotta take care of some things." He said, smiling.

With that he turned. Grabbing his keys from the table, he walked towards the door. He spared Stefan another glance before walking out and shutting the door with a soft click. He got into the car and started it. The engine came to life with a roar, it's engine purring strong and loud az he tore out of the lot like a hurricane.

Stefan's once calm demeanor morphed back into a pained image. His brows coming together. His mouth, once a straight line, changed into gritted teeth. One of the hands that had been resting at his side moved to grip his shirt at the phantom pain coursing through his chest. He remained in a deep sleep still, tortured by a world within his mind. He was lost in a dream that was too much like reality.

•••The Vampire Diaries•••

It was like floating inside of a dark abyss. Everything that surrounded you was filled with emptiness and complete isolation. There was nothing but the dreadful darkness as it it swallowed everything in sight. Your body was suspended almost as if it was frozen in thin air. Just like the darkness, you were nothing. Just a spec within it's confinement. Your mind was blank, void of any thought's. One would call it a peaceful feeling, a simple means to a calmer end. After all, if there was nothing but that cold void, then there was no feelings. No emotions.

That's what a void was, right?

Absolute darkness?

Stefan didn't know. He had spent his life covered in it. There was a time when the light would bathed him in it's warmth, greeted him with kindness. His heart didn't always feel so incredibly heavy nor did his mind weigh with shadowed truths. That time, when he wasn't a monster but a man like everyone else. A man who feel for a beautiful maiden and was lost in her moss green orbs. That fell by a touch of her gentle hands and piercing eyes. A man who had a family. A father. A brother. A mother he never got to meet. When he was normal.

Then that darkness seemed to grow much like the hatred in Damon's heart. His brother, he was also a different man before that devastating night. Damon was kinder, loving, gentle and compassionate. Not much had changed, Damon's attitude was the same as ever. His cockiness, as well as his determination, stayed the same. Given the other thing, they had changed. All because Stefan prompted his brother to change into a vampire. For selfish reasons, he couldn't allow Damon to die a second time. Seeing it the first time was enough.

Hearing the bullet piercing the wind and echoing through the air, watching Damon's body give an involuntary twitch, before watching a small stain in the color of scarlet coat his shirt right over the heart. Seeing Damon's look of confusion and surprise, Stefan watched in horror when his brothers body fell to the ground in a heap of weakened limbs. The scene was like acid, burning in the back of his mind in a constant repeat. Stefan watched the light fading from Damon's eyes before it went out a moment later. The world around him stopped and guilt hit him harder than the bullet that embedded itself in his chest just like it had Damon's.

The pain didn't register at first. Stefan's mind was consumed by unmerciful emotions, attacked by regret, guilt, heartache and helplessness. For the first time in his life, Stefan knew pain and not of the physical kind. Even though he felt the stinging sensation of the lodged bullet seconds after hitting the ground beside his brother. No, his heart was already broken, damaged by his own actions and the death of his brother. No deadly bullet could kill him when he was already dead on the inside.

He was normal once but that was a distant memory the moment their life ceased to exist. When their human self's were taken over by the thirst that was driven into them.

 **What is it that ails you?**

That voice. It was oddly familiar and one he's heard before. It was cold, curious even but he couldn't make it out. It held a hard edge and words dripped off of it like venom. He tried to answer the voice but his own words refused to form. His limbs were heavy and denied the ability to move. Not even his eyes mustered the strength to open. Which could explain the darkness he was currently floating in.

 **I can see your heart. Feel your pain. Know your memories but what is it that grips you so tightly, Salvatore?** It spoke again.

There was a moment of silence before Stefan felt a sudden change around him. It was then he felt something hard supporting his back. The fleeting feeling of being in the air was replaced with something firm in solid. His body began to lose the heavy weight that kept his form from moving. It felt incredibly light and assessable. Stefan slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the dark specs that incased his vision until the image of a grey and white sky was clearly visible. Stefan stared at the dark clouds a moment longer. They appeared to be storm clouds but something was off about them.

Shaking his head, Stefan rolled over on his side, pushing up to shift his weight on the elbow he had against the ground, sighing in relief to find that he had no problem in doing that simple action. He rubbed a hand down his face, the fog still thick in his mind. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. There, being a place completely new to him.

Quickly standing up, Stefan looked around but there was nothing around him except a lifeless ground that held no color except grey and black, not even grass, that went on for miles. No trees or sign of life anywhere in sight. The only thing that even resembled that he was on earth was the sky over his head and even it held indifference.

 **I want to know.**

A bright light struck like lightning in front of him to the ground, shooting from the darkened sky. Stefan felt the heat inches from his face, causing him to instinctively take a step back. It was bright and was formed in the shape of a red and yellow bird. It was like staring at the sun. Small rays of light dancing around the magnificent form and Stefan stared in astonishment at the sight before him. It's image no doubt reflected in his eyes as he gazed at it's petrifying glow.

The light exploded causing Stefan to shield his eyes at the harsh penetration. It was like a show of fireworks but much less noisy. Putting down his arm that had covered his eyes from the sudden burst of light, he was met with a different sight. A man with slightly longer hair than Damon, and blonde, stood in front of him. His eyes reflected that of the ocean and he was the same height as Stefan. His features were similar to Damon's with a tight jaw line and hard eyes. He was about Stefan's built. He stared at Stefan with a raised brow, amused by the dumb stricken expression on Stefan's face.

"Well, that's certainly new." He rolled his eyes, his remark sarcastic.

Stefan stared wide eyed at the man or thing. Whatever it was. He doubted it was human. Then again, he wasn't exactly sane at this point. "What are you?" Despite the fear he felt, Stefan managed to keep his voice calm.

"I am your salvation? Your truth? Your..." The man started to circle him like a predator stalking it's oblivious prey, "destruction." The last word was said in a whisper against Stefan's ear.

Stefan jerked away from the man, recalling the same words that were spoken in the woods. He realized that it was the bird from before but this time in a different appearance. It was a puzzling thought and he didn't know what was going on. Last he remembered was seeing a disfigured bird taunting him before he lost his grip on reality. He didn't remember waking up after that.

The man laughed at his horrified expression. There was confusion also as he tried to put the pieces together. It was much too amusing to him. "Stefan. You're going to break. Your mind will slowly crumble. I wonder how long it'll take until you fall under the strain of your torturous memories? Of your actions?" He mused, eyeing Stefan curiously.

Stefan snapped out of his shock and narrowed his eyes. He didn't know where he was but he did remember his encounter from before and the strange substance that was injected in his veins. "A drug? Is that what this is?" He asked evenly.

The guy tilted his head. "Could be." He smirked, his hands going out to gesture around them. "Who's to say this isn't just your mind breaking? The weight of your decisions, the pain of a hundred an some years finally coming together?" He asked, a loud and destructive bolt of lightning surging from the clouds and fiercely striking down in the distance.

It's roar pierced the silence, angry and destructive.

Stefan flinched more from the words he received rather than the harsh lightning. He furrowed his brows. The weight of his decisions? Everytime the guy said something, it was like riddles. He didn't get what he was saying or implying. **  
**

Stefan let out a slow breath. "What do you mean?" He dreaded the answer, already knowing he wouldn't be pleased with it.

The man grinned, his bright ocean blue eyes catching Stefan's dark green ones. Stefan couldn't see anything hidden in those iris's but their depth was deep. Something about staring into them made a tremor run down his spine. They were dangerous, cold and uncaring. He thought Damon's eyes were hallow and intense, had he had to rethink that. The guy had Damon's fierce stare look normal.

"The mind is a fragile place. Sure, it has it's advantages. Like coming up with strategies or reacting quick in some circumstances but it can easily be tainted. So can the heart." He answered slowly, menacingly, making Stefan's whole posture grow tense. "Human emotions, they are such complex things. Sadness, anger, regret, guilt, resolve, shame. So many different feelings swirling around in a single mind. Makes you wonder how they can all fit into place, doesn't it?" He peered up at the abnormal sky. "Yet, if ya think about it, its like thunder and lightning. All those emotions colliding together forming something feral, destructive. The aftermath is something much brutal than any physical wound."

Stefan blinked. It was an odd way to describe human emotions but he understood the meaning behind the way it was worded. He felt uneasy, unsure but confused. "Why am I here?" He asked, his voice low, strained.

The guys attention was back on him. "You've never been good at that have you? Your...emotions. You're like a fret train going full speed without time to stop." He walked up to a dazed Stefan. "Since the day you and your brother was killed to the day you turned ripper. To now. You're a mess of shattered pieces on the ground, crumbling under your own guilt and regrets. Pitiful."

Stefan flinched. He couldn't deny what the man was saying. It was like he was inside of his head, clawing around through his memories, looking straight into his soul. He was gripping every piece of Stefan's life and trying to lay it out in front of him. Stefan could feel his shoulders start to shake. He had always felt guilt since the day he got them killed. Damon was dead set on dying a human, refusing Stefan's offer to feed and complete the transaction. Stefan practically through the blood in Damon's face, making sure he could see the warm scarlet on the girls neck, pushing her towards him until Damon couldn't resist the smell of the substance that would turn him into a vampire.

Damon may have not been human but he was alive and Stefan was thankful. The hate and anger in Damon's eyes was sudden, shocking and not what Stefan expected. The promise of an eternity of misery was something he had never thought would ever leave Damon's mouth. He could hear the venom in his voice, the loathing in the words. Stefan knew his brother meant it and that was painful. Even though he told himself it was well placed seeing as it was Stefan's persistence and refusal of allowing his brother to die. He took Damon's choice from him.

He deserved all the hatred Damon had to diss out.

"How's it feel, brother? To be the hunted? To know what it feels like to finally have all your self indulged choices catch up to you?" The voice was completely different and one he would recognize even decades of not hearing it.

Stefan jolted, his train of thought lost as he gazed up and was met with Damon standing in front of him. A twisted smirk plastered on his face. It was so much like his brother that Stefan stumbled back at the hard glare directed at him. "Damon..."

"No, but this form seems to fit. After all. You're going to find it is VERY easy to destroy someone's soul." The thing with Damon's image answered, laughing at the fear stricken look on Stefan's face, it's eyes growing a dark red. "The real fun hasn't even began."

•••The Vampire Diaries•••

Damon made it to the bar in five minutes, ignoring the posted speed signs and red lights. He wasn't one for rules. Breaking them was much more fun.

The bar wasn't crowed but not exactly empty either. The 'Click' of pool balls filled the room as they were hit and friendly chatter carried out by several was also loud in his ears. At the bar, there were a few people sitting, one being on the far end and without company. The bartender was swiftly serving them drinks almost like he was on auto pilot. Just another day at the grill. Damon decided to take a seat next to the loner who apparently didn't have anyone bothering him so he took it upon himself to carry out that action.

The guy chanced him a glance before taking another swig of alcohol. He was half way intoxicated by the looks of it, Damon mused. Signaling for the bartender to get him a shot, he turned his attention on the stranger.

"Rough morning?" He asked knowingly, giving him one of his famous lop-sided grins.

The stranger grunted in response, placing the glass back on the table and wiping his mouth with the end of his sleeve. "You can say that."

"I can relate to that. Names Damon." He greeted casually, reaching out his hand and waited for the stranger to shake it.

The guy eyed him. "Names Arion." He shook the offered hand before taking another drink.

Damon narrowed his eyes. He hasn't heard of the name before or seen his face. Of course, passer bys aren't unknown to be coming and going through Mystic falls. "New here?" Damon drowned the shot and motioned for another one.

Arion was silent for a moment. "Kind of. Just some friendly business." His answer was calm, easily rolling off his tongue as he avoided Damon's curious gaze.

"Hmm." Damon looked down at his newly filled glass. "Not much to do in a town like this." He enquired.

Mystic falls wasn't big and if anything it was a boring town. Not much happened unless you counted the supernatural crap that seemed to always surround the town. If it isn't one thing it's another. It's a beacon for vampires, witches and no doubt other supernatural beings. A thought Damon pondered on more than once. Still, it was the center of trouble that seemed to always find something interesting concerning the undead or whatever else that was unnatural and it someone always found the Salvatore's.

Arion smiled. "Yeah, well i'll be leaving soon. Had to check out the bar first for a good drink." He countered, standing up and laying a fifty on the table.

Damon didn't move, his fingers tracing the outline of the glass in mild interest. He waited until Arion turned and walked out of the door before getting up and throwing a twenty down. Something was off with the guy and Damon knew better than anyone going on instinct was sometimes the right decision. Considering that's all he ever did. It was either instinct or impulse, Damon didn't care, the outcome always proved to his advantage and was correct in the aftermath.

He followed Arion, keeping a distance behind him as he trailed him. After a few minutes Damon's eyes flickered to the ally that was coming up. Making sure no eyes were on him, using his vampire speed, he easily grabbed Arion and threw him into the ally non to gentle. He landed on the ground on his back a little dazed. Either from the alcohol in his system or at the unexpected rough handling at being slung to the ground, Damon wasn't sure.

Arion shook his head, his vision exploding in stars. Once clear, he looked up to see Damon towering over him. His surprise turned into anger. "What the hell?!" He gritted out, standing unbalanced.

Damon walked towards him. Arion noted the seriousness in his unyielding look. He didn't have time to say anything else before he was being roughly slammed into the wall. His head bounced off with a loud crack making him moan. Damon's hands gripped the sides of his shirt holding him in place.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. It would be wise not to piss me off. Got it?" Damon grinned but it was anything but a friendly gesture.

Arion's head rolled, pain erupted in his skull with the force of the hit but he understood and slowly nodded his understanding.

"Why are you in Mystic falls?"

"I'm here on business." Arion managed a straight answer without the slur of words.

Damon rose a brow. "I already got that. What business?" His voice remained calm.

Arion didn't answer and Damon tightened his hold, lifting him off the ground. His eyes glinted with murderous intent, his patients getting very thin at the lack of response. Arion seemed to see the danger rolling around in those dark orbs and was quicker about answering.

"I was paid to keep a watch on some guy for a couple days." Arion grunted when his feet were placed forcefully back on the ground.

"Talk." Damon's tone turned towards a dangerously low tune.

Arion seemed hesitant but one look at the man in front of him told him his life would end without some much as a blink. There was something ruthless under that piercing stare that sent shivers of fear slithering up his spine. "Something about seeing how he reacted to something. I don't know. I am only supposed to observe and let the guy know what happens."

Damon wasn't stupid. Even if he wasn't the brightest light in a room, he still put two and two together. Something uneasy swam in the bit of his stomach making him feel slightly nauseous. His hold on the guy loosened. Arion seemed to breath a sigh of relied that was quickly demolished when a hard force hit him in his jaw, sending him clashing back to the ground in a unconscious heap.

Damon stared down at the man in disgust and barely controlled anger. Every thought leaned towards killing him but it was obvious something was going on and it could easily be connected to Stefan. However, his mind was also thinking about what he heard. 'How he reacted to something'? It was an alarming thought. One he didn't know if had anything to do with his brother and he hoped it wasn't. For the guys sake, he better hope Stefan was okay. Damon had intriguing ways in interrogation techniques. He could do wonders with a knife.

Damon grabbed Arion by the back of his shirt before speeding back to his car and hurriedly throwing him in the back of the trunk. He got in and started the car before digging out his cell phone and giving the witch a call.

Bonnie picked up after five rings. "What do you want Damon." Her annoyed voice came over the other end.

"Hello to you too, Bon." He rolled his eyes and started on his way back to the boarding house.

"Why did you call?" She ignored his remark.

"Stefan needs your help." Damon said making sure to not say, 'I need your help'.

He knew Bonnie wasn't fond of him even if they were slightly on better terms. He also knew Bonnie would do anything for her friends including Stefan.

He heard her sigh. "Fine. What does he need."

"I'll explain everything later. Meet me at the boarding house." He hung up before receiving an answer, throwing his phone on the passenger seat.

He had a bad feeling that he couldn't seem to push down. Damon really hated those feelings. They were never good.


	6. Chapter 6

A:N/ Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I've updated! And that this is a short chapter BUT I will be updating again tomorrow :) Just to point this out again, this is AU and slightly OC. I haven't watching TVD in a while and a bit rusty with them. But I hope yall enjoy this chapter and the next when its posted!

Beware of Mistakes, Misspellings, errors, ets. Will fix later on!

* * *

Bonnie walked back into the room after getting off the phone with Damon.

Elena looked at Bonnie curiously, brows raised in a questioning manner. She had switched her attention from the paper of half unanswered math equations to her suddenly quiet best friend, who by this point looked slightly skeptical. "What is it?" She asked as Bonnie took a seat next to her on the bed. "Who was it?"

Bonnie stared at her phone for a second longer. A deep sigh left her throat and she laid it down on the bed. She wasn't all surprised it was Damon that called but she still had her doubts about the oldest Salvatore. The uneasiness she got from him was rather unsettling to say the least. She always got a bad vibe, a horrible sensation of dread and death whenever he was near. Bonnie's hatred for him was more than a little dislike. Damon gave off 'danger' and wherever he was, destruction and terror was sure to follow. Her first impression of him was nothing less than deadly. His presence alone sent tremors up her spine, giving her a sense of discomfort.

Bonnie narrowed her dark eyes, pondering why Damon needed her help. The witch wasn't stupid and knew that even if Stefan was in danger, Damon wouldn't waste a single seconds breath not to do what he can do to help Stefan. Something she came to learn about the vampire. As much as she hated to admit it, her loathing for him wasn't as deep as it was in the beginning. The thought of helping Damon still didn't appeal to her as a everytime habit but, it wouldn't hurt to give a helping hand every once in awhile.

The question was, what was so important that he would need her help? Damon only ever asked- more on the lines of demanded- if it was absolutely necessary. She couldn't help the sudden concern she felt for Stefan. Bonnie had grown fond of the much less self-centered, arrogant Salvatore.

A light shake on the shoulder snapped her out of her wondering thoughts and to a confused looking Elena. "Bon?"

Bonnie smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing. Just, Caroline calling about the party. Something about a soon to be party disaster. Not enough pink." She lied easily, not wanting to concern Elena over nothing.

Elena laughed, knowing all too well of her friends obsession to have everything perfect. Especially when it came to parties or dances. Caroline's limits knew no bounds. "Only Caroline can turn a lack of color into a disaster."

Bonnie was silent for a moment. "That and lack of wear..." She shook her head, her gaze meeting Elena's and two sets of laughter filled the small room.

Elena recovered first. "I don't know. It is Caroline and I never understood her. One minute she has everything planned and the next if there's not enough cups she goes postal." She averted her eyes to the picture on her nightstand. A sudden wave of sadness washed over her when she met the two people in the picture looking back at her, smiling.

Bonnie followed her line of sight and smiled fondly after seeing what caught her interest. "You know, they would be proud." She stated with earnest.

"Would they? Really? I mean, I am dating a vampire! Was. I don't know anymore..." Elena's soft voice, filled with slight despair, drifted off at the thought of Stefan.

She missed Stefan.

Bonnie shook her head, standing up she declared, "No! None of that. I have to run an errand and when I get back? We're having a girls night out." Her tone left no argument.

Elena smiled and nodded. "Deal." Tilting her head to the side, brows scrunched together, She asked, "Errands? Should I be worried?"

Their luck lately as been on the worst side and Elena knew better than to expect anything else. It was like they were cursed, forced to have nothing but mishap and misfortune in their life. When she really thought about it, it wasn't until the Salvatore's magically popped into her life, that everything seemed to take a turn for the worse. Her normal, high school life was over the moment she met them. Normal, in general, was completely gone, replaced by the supernatural, the NOT so natural. Her life was completely changed but did she regret their encounter? Sometimes she did wish her and Damon's path never met but she could never think that way about Stefan. The eternal love of her life.

She would never wish they hadn't met.

Still, since that day their eyes locked and their lives intertwined, bad things keep happening. It was one thing after the other. Though, she didn't see how anything could be worse than Klaus. He was the devil in disguise, the tainted seed, evil itself and still a posing threat. Ridding themselves of his presence alone was a challenge. Elena didn't think they could handle anymore supernatural threats at the moment.

Luckily, Bonnie smiled, a genuine grin that reached her ears. A small gesture that always put her worries at ease. "Don't worry. I'll be back. It's simple. Straight there, straight back."

"By straight there, I'm assuming the school?" Elena enquired, running her fingers through her hazel nut strands.

"Yes. Even Caroline can't do everything and needs a little help." Bonnie answered, feeling slightly bad about lying to her best friend.

"Okay. Text me if you guys need anything?" Elena said hopeful.

"Of course." Bonnie bent down, wrapping her arms around Elena in a gentle embrace. "I'll be back soon."

Elena hugged her back before pulling away. "I'll be here." She smiled and fell back on the bed.

Bonnie walked to the door. With one glance back at Elena, who was already in a relaxing state, she walked out.

Elena didn't need to know she was meeting with Damon about Stefan. At least not yet until she knew what was wrong and she hoped it was something simple. The unmistakable ping of worry was already starting to over lapse any ration thought. The calming part of her mind was being tested by the panic of something being very wrong. It was an unnerving feeling. One she wasn't too keen on. Wherever there was a Salvatore, there was a problem. That, Bonnie was all too familiar with.

She got into her car and headed towards the Salvatore mansion.

•••The Vampire Dairies•••

Stefan stared at his brother. No, not Damon, but a figure that looked like him. His hard eyes pierced his own, keeping him pinned in place by the sheer darkness that floated around in the usual bright blue eyes. The light had faded, once ocean waters were now a crimson red. So many emotions reflected in the eyes of a monster that wore Damon's image. It's features were twisted, menacing, so much unlike his brother that it was obvious he was an imposter. Even if Stefan hadn't saw it for what it was, he would know that what stood in front of him was nothing more than a poor imitation of a man he knew since birth. Nothing more than a broken picture.

Yet, as he stared into those scarlet eyes, he felt their depth, the cold that surrounded them. Stefan felt his body grow tense, his lungs start to lose air and his mind start to shut down. Staring into those eyes, Stefan felt he could drown in them because they WERE so much like Damon's. They held the same hatred and rage that boiled within him after that night. They mirrored his aggression, his despair, his pain. Damon's eyes reflected his past sorrows. Just like now.

Stefan blinked and stumbled back. He saw the night of his and Damon's death, heard the air cutting bullet as it was dispelled from the chamber, felt the white hot agony of skin tearing apart. He looked down to find his white shirt start to stain with a sickening red. The small circle grew as the material was soaked in warm blood. Stefan coughed, the same liquid sprayed from his parted lips, coating them.

"Does it hurt? Being shot?" The thing wearing Damon's face spoke in question, stepping closer to him.

Stefan groaned, his hand clutching at the stain that continued to grow on his shirt. It was as if he was right back at that time. As if he had been shot once again. The pain, however, was much worse than that night. It intensified, causing him to fall to the ground on his side. Each breath was a gasp as he struggled to breathe through sudden stabs of pain that found themselves throughout his body, not just the bullet wound. It was excruciating.

The world around him started to shift, phasing in and out. The dark, cloudy sky was morphing into something different. Stefan's sight started to fade, his vision going blurry. He could feel his body start to go numb. His lungs ached for more air but it was the cold that started to pull him under. The warmth was slowly dying, turning into small icicles against his skin.

A dark shadow entered his fuzzy vision, crouching down in front of him but he couldn't focus.

"Dying is much easier than living in a world that you've created. After all, it's your fault Damon turned. Your fault he killed so many people. Death would have been so much easier..." The voice was clear, even past his grogginess.

Stefan couldn't make out anything else. Lids slowly closing, his conscious grip began to slip. The words that were spoken echoed in his mind and his own thoughts combined with them. Two words constantly repeated until he was completely consumed by the pain and the darkness.

 _My fault._

•••The Vampire Diaries•••

The thunderous roar of the Camaro's engine could be heard from miles away. It's sound, beautiful but deadly, was smooth yet daring. It was the kind of music that longed for a challenge and he loved her tune. Something about the way she came to life when the ignition kicked on and the gas was floored sent tingles up his spine.

Damon pulled up to the house and her roar turned into a soft purr before completely fading off into silence as the engine died. The doors squeaked then shut as he got out.

Bonnie was already waiting on him. She stood in front of the door. Damon could see her patients was wearing thin. A mad Bonnie was a dangerous Bonnie. At least, in Damon's book. Though, the anger definitely wasn't there, just mild irritation.

"Really? Where were you. Like fifteen minutes ago!" She asked eyeing him irritably.

Damon rolled his eyes. He stepped around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. "I was busy." He answered, grabbing the squirming man and non-too gently threw him to the ground.

Bonnie, with slow cautious steps, walked towards the cowering man on the ground. She looked at him with wide eyes. Those shocked orbs switched from the man to Damon. They narrowed and with a slight bit of anger in her voice, she proclaimed, "Damon! Seriously? Kidnapping?!"

Damon shrugged naturally. "He knows something and I'm getting it out of him."

Bonnie sighed before looking back at the man. He was staring at Damon in fear. Not like she could blame him. The guy definitely wasn't gentle and if she had to guess, Damon showed him first hand just how lethal he could be. He stayed frozen on the ground, not attempting to try an run. Which was probably smart considering how much that would piss Damon off.

"Okay. You said you would explain this to me. So what's wrong with Stefan?" Bonnie huffed, tired of not knowing why she was there in the first place.

Damon harshly grabbed Arion by the shoulder, earning him a grunt of pain as he was forcefully hauled up and pushed forward. "I don't know what's wrong. You think if I knew, I would ask for a witches help. No. In fact, I wouldn't have to grab this guy, probably torture him, to try and find out what's wrong." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "That's what you're for."

"Where's Stefan." She asked, watching him grab the mans arm and steer him towards the door.

"The couch. He was unconscious when I left. Probably still is." Damon replied, guiding Arion inside.

Bonnie shut the door behind her and started walking in the direction of the living room while Damon led his prisoner down to the basement. She honestly felt bad for the man, knowing exactly what Damon had in plan for him. A part of her really disapproved of his tactics but knew once his mind was set there was no changing it. Right now though, her main focus was to get to Stefan. So she did just that.

Once in the room, she found a clearly unconscious Stefan on the couch. Bonnie quietly walked over and began to examine him. His face was sheet white, much paler than his usual tone and his expression was natural but there was something very wrong with the way he looked. It was almost as if he was sleeping but she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her differently.

Raising a hand to his forehead, the heat coming off his skin was scorching, causing her to reel back in surprise. It was then something caught her eyes and she looked at Stefan's chest. What she saw made her panic. She let out a shocked gasp at blood covered shirt. Right over his chest was a pool of deep red.


	7. Chapter 7

Lately, I been feeling so lost.  
This heart of mine is so heavy,  
And I feel so out of place,  
I don't even recognize my own face,  
Staring back at me through the mirror...

* * *

 _'Hey, Damon?'_

 _'Yeah Stefan?'_

 _'You'll always be there, right?'_

 _'Always, little brother.'_

* * *

Voices drifted past his subconscious mind, pulling him from the deep abyss of sleep. Somewhere past the void of nothingness, they cut past the darkness gripping him. He could feel himself being yanked from the bed of unconsciousness. Stefan grabbed those voices, held onto them until he was slowly waking from, what felt like, a hundred year slumber. It was a vague memory, a fondness of a time he remembered all too well, pushing through his clouded mind. A time many years ago started to resurface and it was his brothers voice that helped push away the fog. It was gentle, reassuring and firm. Loving, even. His tone holding a softness to it that he hadn't heard since before their turning. The pitch black started to fade and impending light slowly took it's place.

Eye lids fluttered open and Stefan squeezed them shut the moment bright light penetrated his moss green orbs. The unwanted intrusion making it painful. He wasn't sure how long he had been in the dark except that black dots danced around in his vision for several seconds. So he knew it had been at least awhile before his eyes had been open.

He opened them again, this time much slower, and was thankful they were capable of staying that way. Stefan was met with a beautiful, clear sky. White clouds floated above him, moving ever so slightly as the earth rotated. Birds flew over head, gracefully flapping their wings and chirping in the wind. He could feel the warm breeze against his skin, running through his hair as gentle as a hand would, entangling short strands. It made him feel calm and at ease even though every fiver of his being was anything but so.

Stefan blinked. He stared at the sky, allowing a moment of clarity to come over him. Since becoming a vampire, not once did he allow himself to actually admire the things that made life beautiful. Whether it was a clear view of a sunshine day or the dancing leaves in the air, everything about nature was magnificent. Stefan often wondered what it was like to fly just a bird. He pondered what it was like to fall into the wind and spread your wings, to fly. What did it look like to them when gazing down on the world from so far above? Did humans look as small as they often felt? Most importantly, were they really free?

One of the many birds dived into a circular motion, another one chasing it. Stefan would think they were indeed as free as the world told. Looking at them, watching as they played with one another, he envied them in a sense. Not only did they resemble freedom but humbleness and beauty as well. Something about them gave one a sense of peace and admiration. At least, that's what he felt when watching them. The word that would fit would be tranquility.

 _'Damon! Help me!'_

Stefan was brought out of his musings by a voice. He shot upwards and looked around for it's source. It wasn't the frantic tone that had him searching for the one that it belonged to but the fact that it was so familiar. It was because, no matter how many years passed, he would know that the voice was his own.

Stefan's gaze fell on the house a little ways from him and something of recognition flashed in his eyes. The tall building stood with many trees and bushes surrounding it's confinement. A walkway stretched out. On either side at the end bricks stood inches tall with stone figures on each of them. His disbelief was clear but so was the fact that he was yards away from the very place he grew up in. His home that was tore down over a hundred years ago was fully intact and exactly as he remembered.

"What is this..." He breathed out, his voice shook with bewilderment and expression equally as so.

Stefan took a deep breath before getting to his feet. The motion caused him to wince. A sharp throb coursed up his chest. He had forgotten about his earlier encounter with 'fake' Damon. The moment their lives ended, the sound-splitting bullet piercing fragile flesh and the dark shade of red covering his shirt all came back to him like a tidal wave crashing amongst the welcoming shore. Except the memory was anything but comforting.

He examined the area over his heart to find a clean, untouched spot. No blood or any trace that there ever was any. The white remained a single color. Brows coming together, he probed the area with feather light touches to find it was still slightly tender but there was no wound. It was completely healed but the question was, was it even there before or was it all in his head? The pain was certainly real as every movement sent tremors through his torso upwards.

Yet, he was unscathed. Only one question kept repeating in his mind; how was that possible?

 _'Damon! Please!'_

Stefan clutched his head. A sudden ringing filled his ears. His vision started to fade in and out. A grunt of pain was forced from his throat as he crumbled to the ground on his knees. The pounding in his head was like that of a hammer continuously being brought down in a nail. It was an intense kind of feeling that had your knees weak, your limbs shaky and your chest tight. Stefan's body trembled at the erupting agony exploding inside his head. A voice, small and scared, kept calling out. His voice calling for Damon.

The world around him shifted. A yell was carried through the air, panicked and desperate. "Damon!"

•••The Vampire Diaries•••

"This could go smoothly or the complete opposite. Me? I prefer the later." Damon grinned mischievously, making sure his expression held nothing but pleasure at the thought of torment.

Arion, firmly strapped down to the chair, hands cuffed behind his back, stared at Damon in horror. He saw something glinting in the older mans eyes, something inhuman. It was the look of a serial killer who didn't care whether or not to get his hands dirty. A dangerous aura surrounded him and it made him shiver in discomfort at the thought of what exactly could be done to him. He really didn't want to find out. He tugged at the handcuffs that tightly confined him to the chair, anxious to get away from the mad man in front of him but they completely secured him in place. Arion wasn't going anywhere.

Damon closed the cellar door and walked over to the man squirming in the chair. He roughly gripped Arion's jaw, forcing his face to either side before shifting his attention forward until they made eye contact. Damon could see the fear shinning in them like fine glass in evening rays. How he enjoyed that particular look. Something about seeing that emotion in ones eyes or expression was like drinking blood. Delicious and fulfilling.

Damon smirked. "You picked the wrong place to make trouble." He pushed Arion's face away none too gently and walked over to the table, where he picked up something of good size.

Arion swallowed the forming lump in his throat. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked, voice low, as he spotted the large pair of pliers in Damon's hands.

Damon held up the tool, it's silver body gleamed in the small light that filled the room from the dangling bulb overhead. "Better start talking. I don't mind the rough treatment. It's my favorite part."

Arion tensed at the murderous eyes staring holes through his. It made him uneasy, uncomfortable under the weight of the murderous intentions in them. He had no doubt the man would kill him and would probably enjoy it. A part of him was forgetting nervously with the unwanted attention, the cruel words rolling off Damon's tongue with ease. At the same time he wasn't only bristling at the predicament he was in, possibly about to endure the pain Damon was more than willing to dis out, but because he knew if he talked he would be dead anyway.

Damon, not too happy with the silence, walked over to him. He wasted no time taking a stand behind him where he used the pliers to grip one of Arion's finger nails. Without so much as another thought or hesitation, he ripped it off, getting a surprized yell afterwards.

Arion grunted at the burning sensation from his nail being violently ripped off. His finger throbbed at the sudden pain and he couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

"Why are you here in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked, unclenching the handles, the torn nail falling the grimy floor.

Arion shook his head. "I already told you. Business!" He yelled, angry at the harsh treatment he was being supplied with.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I got that. Why." He repeated, grabbing another of his finger nails but not immediately ripping it off like he had the previous one.

Arion tensed again. His immediate reaction was to squirm but looking into Damon's eyes was like staring down a hungry lion. There was something lethal, daring in the cold iris's. Like a raging storm, he really didn't want to test those waters in fear of drowning in their destruction. Instead, he remained completely still. Most of him, anyway because his hands were shaking, whether from what was coming next or from the earlier torment, he wasn't sure.

"Okay. Okay! I was told to watch this guy for awhile. To see what happens. Something about watching his symptoms." Arion caved.

Damon narrowed his eyes, suspicion evident as he stared at the back of Arion's head. He kept his hold firm on the handles, not easing up the slightest bit. Nothing makes sense and that was something Damon didn't like. Not knowing something, especially critical, not only unnerved, but certainly irritated him. Being ignorant can sometimes be deadly and being completely clueless is just as worse. Damon was neither. Stefan was unconscious and that alone racks his nerves. He didn't want to think the 'someone' that Arion was referring to was Stefan but by he looks of it, that's exactly how it was.

"Symptoms to what?" Damon demanded more than asked, his patients wearing thin.

Arion shook his head. He had already said too much, inwardly cringing as he recalled the unplanned meeting of the mysterious man. He remembered the exact words that were said in a silent threat should he tell anyone about why he was in Mystic falls. The venomous bite that left his tongue as he whispered promises of a slow and agonizing death. Thinking about it made harsh tremors explore his spine. Not once in his life did he meet such a character, one that could send fear into someone by just the sound of their voice. The aura that flowed from him was abnormal, lethal even. Much like Damon's, but slightly darker.

Damon gripped Arion's hair, forcing his head back at a painful angle. Arion winced and gritted his teeth. Hard blue orbs pierced hazel ones in a freezing stare. Arion saw the anger in them and flinched. Staring into them was staring into death. As beautiful as they were, like the swift ocean, their depth was deeper than that of the grand canyon. A dark, cold abyss of black where one could get lost in the harsh pits of nothingness. He found himself frozen in fear. All thoughts of keeping silent were gone, replaced with complete commission. He feared Damon much more than the man.

"I got zero patients so I advise you not to waste anymore." Damon gave him a lop-sided grin even though he was slowly growing angry.

Arion swallowed and nodded. "Okay. I'll tell you..."

Damon let go of Arion's golden hair, glad to see some cooperation. He walked over to the door and leaned up against the cool metal. Arms folded over his chest, Damon signaled him to continue.

Arion was silent for a moment before looking at Damon and stating, "I was told by this guy that I needed to observe someone by the name of Salvatore."

Damon narrowed his eyes. So he was right. His shoulders went tense and the unmistakable urge to kill the man surfaced but he thought better of it. Whatever it was that Stefan was going through had to do with Arion and some other guy. He needed information. Something he wouldn't get if Arion was dead on the floor. Damon felt somewhat uneasy and his gaze shifted to the right, almost as if he was trying to find Stefan, then back to Arion. His brows came together in a confused matter when a thought occurred to him. "What symptoms." Damon asked, voice low, eyes slightly wide.

"The Humion substance. A drug that's supposed to break ones mind. That's what the guy told me." Arion answered with his own confusion mirroring Damon's. "He didn't really tell me anything else. Except there are three stages."

Damon moved, no longer propped against the door. He bent down eye level with Arion, hands against his knees. His eyes moved to either side almost like a pin ball "Three stages of what."

Arion, out of instinct, tried leaning back but the action itself was impossible. The calmness of Damon's voice wasn't what had him automatically wanting to put as much space between them as possible, but the deadly tone in which he used. It was silent, yet loud and Arion picked up on the message. "Memory. Fear. Death."

Damon tilted his head. Raising up, he turned his back on Arion. "What's the even suppose to mean!" He raged in frustration.

Arion looked down. He decided to start from the beginning.

**Flashback**

 _It was around ten at night when Arion found himself tossed out of Caleb's bar. The chilly air hugged his skin, making him shiver. He tugged the jacket closer to his body in hopes of capturing more heat. Bitter cold was something he didn't fancy. Even if it wasn't quite as so. The temperature itself was around fifty degrees. Not too warm, not too cold but was still enough to make the wind slightly cool._

 _Arion shook off the feeling and stood up from the dirty ground after having literally being tossed out the door. It wasn't even his fault that the guy started a brawl. All over a spilt drink, too. Somehow, Arion had got right in the middle of a fight that escalated pretty quickly. One guy ended up being pushed back by another, something about insulting his mother, right into a table that occupied a much larger man and tipping over his drink. Unfortunately, Arion happened to be closer and the mistake was aimed at him. He certainly wasn't expecting a strong right hook to the side of the face. His own drink went from the safety of his hold to the floor. It was a good five minutes of fists flying and pained grunts. Yet, he was the only one to be kicked out of the place._

 _Arion lifted his hand and slowly rubbed at his sore jaw. He managed to get some hits in but the guy definitely got the most. He'll have the bruises to prove it later. The area was increasingly tender. Arion didn't need to look in the mirror to know the skin was red. Not to say he wasn't used to getting hit, having been bullied his entire life. The jocs were anything but gentle and gave him bruises daily. Some hurt worse than others. Some needing medical attention, others small cuts that weren't so bad. Still didn't mean it hurt any less._

 _Brushing off his clothes, he glared at the small building. Most of his anger faded but he was still slightly pissed. Mostly from the rough handling more than anything. Sighing, Arion tipped his head back and gazed at the stary sky. It was a clear, beautiful night. Several stars scattered about and the full moon shinned down to the darkened world. Somehow, it's light was much brother than the light posts or buildings._

 _"Now what am I gonna do?" He wondered out loud, ignoring the strange looks from the passerby's._

 _Arion didn't know if it was because of how he was dressed, a plain white tee with a lose jacket and black stretchy pants, or the fact he was talking to himself. Either way, their raised brows and hushed whispers were lost to him._

 _Truth was, he couldn't go home. There wasn't much there for him. When he thought about it, an empty apartment and no one to talk to was quite saddening. He used to think being alone wasn't so bad. No one bothered you, there was no drama. You didn't have to worry about being criticized or judged. No one told you what to do, when you was wrong or right. Simply, it was something that would intrigue anyone. At least, until you actually got to that point. Then? You would see how truly lonely it was. It wasn't entirely something Arion set out to achieve. A lone apartment with nothing but a cat to keep him company. Though he loved his girl, Cali. No, it was completely unplanned._

 _His parents had talked to him about it of course, like any other mother or father would at some point. Arion was unsure, telling them he would have to think about it. Moving out was a big change. One he wasn't sure he was ready for. Then, the devastation of loss happened. Both his parents died in a freak accident. A drunk driver had plowed into them one day while they were walking to their car. They didn't see it coming. Groceries from an afternoon of shopping were laid forgotten across the pavement. Their death was instant and the news hit harder than anything else could._

 _Arion was twenty. It happened a year ago and it was still fresh on his mind. He decided that he would get the apartment his mother had pointed out to him. It wasn't until a few months after the accident until he was able to do so, lost in sorrow. Truth was, he didn't take it well. He came close to losing his job after spiraling out of control. Jack Daniels became his best friend. He got lost in the burning sensation of alcohol, enjoying the lingering effects of detachment. It went on for months until he was able to put the bottle down. Maybe not completely, but he wasn't hitting it as much as before._

 _His train of thought turned towards Darien but he immediately dismissed it. If he wasn't there for the funeral and afterwards, it was clear he didn't want to be anytime._

 _Arion turned around and started walking. Even if he didn't want to go back to the apartment, it was the only place he could go. It wasn't much and he didn't consider it home, but. For right now it was._

 _He walked for about fifteen minutes when he noticed something was different. Arion stopped and looked around. The street was replaced with an ally. Realizing he must have taken a wrong turn, his mind was anything but silent, Arion groaned in annoyance and proceeded to turn back. He could see the street ahead of him. Just as he took a step forward, a voice penetrated through the quiet ally._

 _"Lost?"_

 _Arion tensed and turned his head back. A dark figure stood a few feet away, his appearance hidden in the shadows. "Just, a little off course." Arion replied a bit slowly, eyeing the figure wearily._

 _It moved out of the darkness and into the small bit of light casting from the overhead lamp post. The blackness turned out to be a man in black apparel, making it easier to blend in with the shadows. Arion stared at his face, noticing the calm expression and sly grin. There was something odd about the way he carried himself but it was hard to guess exactly what vibe Arion was getting from him. He was the mysterious type, that was apparent._

 _"Don't want to go getting lost at night. It's dangerous." The man said, voice low and Arion got a sense of dread just staring into the dark eyes that kept him in their sights._

 _Arion nodded unsurely. "Yeah. Well, I better get going." He pointed a thumb backwards in the direction he came._

 _"You could do that or you could listen the proposition I have." The man replied, taking a step towards him._

 _"Proposition? I don't know you." Arion took a step back. Now he was really on high alert._

 _The man laughed. "That is true but I know you. Arion Chambers. You're twenty-one. You live in an apartment and pay four-hundred a month which you barely can afford. You work at Aric's shop-right. Your parents died a year ago and your brother is MIA." The words flowed from his tongue knowingly, easily being said as if he was the one he was speaking about._

 _Arion froze, his limbs going stiff but not before he gave a involuntary flinch at the mention of his parents and absent brother. He pondered if the guy was a stalker and was in need of some serious help. Still, the fact he knew how old he was and where he worked was just creepy. Alarm bells were going off in his head, warning him of the possible danger to come. "How do you know all that."_

 _"My names Adam. I have been watching you. I have to say, even for a loser, you're just sad." Adam widely grinned, a chuckle in his voice as he patronized Arion._

 _A growl emitted past Arion's throat. Hands were balled into fists at his sides. The fact he was being watched completely leaving his interest at the moment, replaced by anger at the harsh words. "You. Know. Nothing." He got out through clenched teeth, his emotions starting to bubble up._

 _Adam smirked. "My apologies. Maybe I am a bit out of place but, the truth is, your life is miserable. Isn't it?" He asked with less mockery in his tone._

 _Arion couldn't deny that his life was anything but a bliss. With the death of his parents and the house that once belonged to them sitting without so much as electricity- everything being cut off because he couldn't afford to live in it- he really did feel like a loser. He could barely get by as it was. They were hard times and Arion couldn't stop the bitterness that swelled up inside him. His brother, who he looked up to, bailed on them a few years ago and was no where in sight when he really needed him. Darien never showed up or even called. He was a ghost. Even at the funeral, nothing. Arion didn't understand why. All he knew was that there was a part of him that hated Darien._

 _He doubted he would ever see his brother again. Arion wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad because he might just punch him for the disappearing act._

 _Arion un-balled his fists and stared at the mystery man. "Yeah. Maybe it is. So what's it got to do with you." He asked, eyes narrowed, an action that showed Adam that he was not afraid of him._

 _Adam walked over to him. Putting a heavy hand on his shoulder, he grinned. "I can give you something that will make everything go away. You'll get everything you wanted." He leaned in close until Arion felt hot breath slide up against his ear. "I just need you to do one thing for me in return." He said the last statement low and questionably._

 _Arion blinked. He just met the man and he wants him to be his ginny pig? The offer of getting what he wanted intrigued him. He had always received the bad end, never getting anything. He was, however, not stupid and knew things that sounded to good to be true usually was. Still, he had nothing more to lose, having already lost what mattered most to him. Maybe it was time to take a chance. Even if that meant ignoring the queasiness of accepting what the man had to offer. In the end it could either be a good thing or bad._

 _Arion was silent for a moment before answering, "What is it you want me to do."_

 _Adam patted his shoulder. "I just need someone to keep an eye on a certain someone. Just observe." He turned and walked away from Arion._

 _Arion raised a curious brow. "That's it? Just watch? Why can't you?"_

 _Adam side glance at him. "Because, I have other things to tend to for a bit."_

 _"Right..."_

 _Adams body straightened, his gaze shifted from the trash littered ground to Arion. Something dangerous glinted in those eyes. A look that made him unconsciously take a step back. Adams whole frame seemed to change. His expression morphed from calm to serious. "His name is Stefan Salvatore. You'll know when to start observing him. Once I have injected him with this."_

 _Adam pulled out a liquid filled vial. The contents were a light blue. Almost as soft as the blue sky on a clear day. Somehow, Arion knew the contents was deadly. As beautiful as the color was, it's effects were probably ugly. "What is that..." The words drifted out almost mechanically as he tried to understand why the guy was going to inject someone with it._

 _Adam stared at the container. "Revenge." He gave a lop-sided grin. "This will me the ultimate revenge."_

 _Arion swallowed, not so sure he wanted to be a part of it. Adam, seeing the sudden hesitation, placed the vial back in his coat pocket and walked up to him. Adam grabbed the back of Arion's neck, his hold tight enough to hurt, making him wince. Their eyes locked and for the first time Arion saw the murderous glint in them. "Too late to be having second thoughts. You will do this. After all, you'll get everything you wanted in doing so."_

 _Arion nodded in understanding. Adam let him go and proceeded to walk away. Somewhat glad that the man was leaving, Arion let out a short breath of relief. He rubbed the back of his neck that was actually aching from the force of the grab._

 _Adam stopped. Without looking back, he added, "Stefan lives in Mystic Falls. Go there and ill find you. And Arion? I won't hesitate to kill you should you decide to go back on your word." The threat held no bluff and Arion flinched at the dangerous tone in which it was stated._

 _Arion opened his mouth but no words would come out. So he closed it and watched as Adam walked off, disappearing once more through the shadows._

**Flashback End**

"After that, we met up again and he told me that they're three stages. That's all I know." Arion said, pulling on his restraints.

If Damon's appearance didn't scare him before, it would in that moment. His eyes seemed to darken throughout the tale of his encounter. His body looked stiff with tension but it was the way he eyed Arion that made him visible shrink back. At least, he would have if he wasn't incapable of doing so at the moment. He didn't get why it obviously angered the man. It was clear Damon definitely wasn't happy. He had his arms crossed, expression calm. It read the saying: The calm before the storm. Though, he was sure Damon's calm was the storm.

A thought occurred to him. He recalled the small conversation between Damon and the girl when a certain name was spoken. "Stefan. You know him."

Damon was across the room in a second, almost unseeing, his movement was fast. Hands wrapped around his throat. Arion grunted in pain. Mentioning Stefan might not have been the best idea. That was clear by Damon's sudden harsh action. He was starting to feel light headed, his lungs being denied precious air. It wasn't until his eyes closed and on the verge of passing out did Damon release him. Arion was thrown into a coughing fit the moment his neck was free. His coughs filled the room until they subsided a few seconds later.

Before Damon could say anything, the door was thrown open. Bonnie's attention immediately sought to Damon. Her expression was half serious, half frantic. "It's Stefan." That was all she said before Damon was pushing past her and going up the stairs.

Arion stared at the girl. So they did know Stefan. It made him wonder what their relation to him was. "Your friends pretty hasty." He commented, coughing again.

Bonnie spared a glance at him. "Yeah, well that's Damon." Her chest was raising and following pretty fast, indicating she practically ran down to the cellar. Arion observed her. She was beautiful. She wore a red shirt and black pants. Her chocolate hair made it past her shoulders and her face was void of any make-up. Not that she needed it. Bonnie had that natural glow.

"Right. What are the chances of you freeing me?" Arion asked, pulling at the cuffs to emphasize the problem.

"Not likely. Whatever reason Damon has you down here, it's got to be good." With that, Bonnie turned and left Arion alone in the room.

Arion let his head fall. He was in serious trouble. If not Adam, then Damon. Either way, he was sure he wasn't going anyway, anytime fast. The throb in his finger was no longer a problem, but he had nine more to go. He only hoped Damon didn't continue to rip them off. It wasn't like he knew anything else. Adam didn't really tell him much. Arion seriously had second thoughts about the whole thing. Not because he might lose his life in the process, sure he would like to keep breathing, but it was wrong. A part of him knew it was, but the other part listened to temptation.

Now look where it got him.

••The Vampire Diaries••

Damon sped up to the room where he laid Stefan on the couch. He could feel his blood boil like an inferno. Partly because he was angry. Angry at the fact that Stefan once again found himself in the middle of trouble. Mostly, he was just annoyed. It seemed everytime they managed to get out of one predicament, they were thrown into another. Stefan was usually the center of attention for whatever mess broke out around them. This, however, was something new. It didn't have anything to do with Mystic falls, where the trouble usually resided. The real question was: Who was Adam and what did he want with Stefan?

Frustrated with the lack of knowledge he had on the matter, Damon shook away the thoughts. He would deal with it. Just like he always did. Damon couldn't stop Stefan from collecting Klaus's blood, couldn't keep him from becoming the guys personal ripper. The fact that his brother saved him hung heavily over his head. He was the older brother. It was his job to do the saving. Not the other way around and Damon seriously wanted to punch Stefan for being a saint.

Once he was in the room, he went straight to Stefan. His brother was in the same position he was in the moment Damon laid him on the couch. The only difference being a few things. One of his arms was laid out over his chest. His expression was smoothed out, save for the furrowed brows, an obvious sign that Stefan was anything but comfortable. Damon's eyes roamed over Stefan's fragile form until they spotted a small stain on his shirt that was being shielded by Stefan's prone hand. His one brows came together in confusion.

Damon slowly bent forward, his gaze going from Stefan's chest, to his face and back again. He grabbed his hand. His skin was still slightly warm. Now that he knew about the substance, he guessed that would explain Stefan's lack of awareness and fevered state. Which meant the stuff was already injected into his blood. Damon still didn't know what to expect, not even sure what the three stages were, but it couldn't be good.

Slowly and with more gentleness he would have used on a regular basis, he moved Stefan's limb away from the spot. What he saw had him taken back and wide eyed. He was certain that Stefan wasn't wounded when he found him in the woods so why was there blood painting his shirt? Alarmed, he would deny that obvious fact later on, Damon raised Stefan's shirt up hoping to inspect whatever wound might be there. Even though a vampire healed, he wasn't thinking about that.

Bonnie chose that moment to appear at the door way. Her mouth was in a straight line but the worry wasn't lost in her facial expression. She watched Damon lift Stefan's shirt. "There's nothing there. No wound." She stated.

Damon stared at the untouched skin. The only thing that marked it was a light red discoloration. So if Stefan was injured, it had already healed. "Something's wrong." He dead-panned, looking back at Bonnie.

When he brought Stefan back, his shirt was clean. Checking for injuries was his first action. Still, Damon was at a loss. Something was happening to Stefan and it had to do with the Adam guy. Not only him, but Arion, too. He felt a sudden urge to kill him. It reminded him of something he himself had said a while back. When Stefan was shot with a bullet made especially for killing vampires. Even as much as he claimed he hated Stefan, something inside him snapped at seeing the man raise a wooden stake, fully intending the deliver the fatal blow. Damon didn't hesitate to kill him nor did he do so when removing the bullet from his brothers chest.

Those words, a threat but also a silent promise, "If anyone's going to kill you, it's going to be me."

He swore Stefan an eternity of misery but no matter how much he tried to hate him, he couldn't. Sure, he may say it enough, his actions spoke louder than his words, but Damon had an image to keep up. It just involved making sure Stefan though he hated him. A lie or not.

Bonnie nodded. "What exactly is going on?" She asked, walking into the room until she was in front of Damon, who was straightening up.

"I don't know. First Klaus and now some newbie that picked Stefan for an experiment." Damon walked past Bonnie, his shoulders built up with tension.

She could see he was barely holding it together. After knowing both Salvatore's for a good amount of time, she knew many of their faces. Whether it was anger or sadness, or in this case, worry, she saw it. Damon wasn't as good at hiding all his emotions as he thought he was. She looked at Stefan. "Experiment?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now? We need to find Adam. Starting with him." Damon emphasized, pointing in the direction of the basement.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry about not updating when I said I would! But luckily I did get it done and hopefully yall will like it! Keep in mind that this fic is gonna be long so its coming along slow. I know some people like slow paced fics, others don't so. Either way, enjoy! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
